then comes baby in a baby carriage
by SilverAngrywolf
Summary: Zero and Kaname sitting in a the Moon Dorm k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love, skip the marriage, here is the baby in the baby carriage MPREG!
1. Plus Signs

"No no no no, Oh please no." Zero slid his hand through his silver strands and took a deep breath. He blinked a couple of times, making sure he was fully awake. Yep, and that damn plus sign was still there, mocking him. He slid down the bathroom wall until his bottom hit the floor. _Pregnant_, Zero fucking Kiryu was pregnant. The pregnancy test dangled from numb fingers as Zero bowed his head between his bent knees as he tried to slow his breathing. "Don't freak out, don't freak out," he whispered to himself. _Pregnant_. That damn word kept running through his head.

"Zero? Are you alright?" a voice asked through the bathroom door. The same voice that had lured Zero to his current predicament.

"Yeah Kaname," he lied. "I'll be out in a sec." He got up off the floor and wrapped the test in toilet paper before throwing it away. He ran his shaking hands under the tap, trying to give himself time to compose so as to appear normal for his boyfriend. With one last deep breath, he opened the door to come face to face with the frowning pureblood.

"Geez Kaname! Do you have to stand so close?"

Kaname did not answer but instead placed a hand against the hunter's forehead. "You were sick but you do not feel warm."

Zero swatted his hand away and pushed past into the bedroom. "Must have been something I ate. Don't worry about it." He turned away from the pureblood and started pulling open a drawer on the oak dresser, searching for the extra clothes he kept in the pureblood's room. He began to pull out a clean shirt but a pair of arms encircled him from behind and hands intertwined with him, making him drop the shirt. Kaname rested his chin on Zero's shoulder, meeting his eyes in the mirror.

"I have to worry when it comes to you. I know it is not something you ate either, I at the same thing and I am fine."

Zero sighed and turned his head so that he could kiss the pureblood's cheek. "Maybe that is because you are an all-mighty pureblood and sickness seems to run from you, "he teased. Kaname laughed lightly and turned Zero around so that their chest pressed together.

"Hmm, maybe I need to put more of myself into you then." He pecked Zero on the lips. "In." He nipped at the hunter's neck. "More." He kissed each of Zero's nipples. "Ways than." He dropped to his knees. "One," he finished with a smirk. Before Zero could stop him, Kaname yanked down Zero's boxer shorts.

"Wait Kaname!" Zero yelled. Kaname ignored him and leaned up to kiss Zero's naval. And froze. A familiar strong heartbeat pounded through Zero's body but behind it, a faint, small, yet equally strong heartbeat could be heard. He placed both hands on Zero's midsection and leaned back on his heels, looking up at the hunter. Zero turned his eyes away and squeezed them shut.

"Kaname, we need to talk."

Pale morning light filtered through the gossamer curtains, lighting on two figures on the room's king sized bed. Zero sat cross legged by the headboard, looking at his hands and Kaname sat next to him but not touching him. Zero took a deep breath and opened his mouth for the umpteenth time to talk but again closed it. Kaname gently took one of the hunter's hands in his own. "So, you are pregnant," he started for the hunter. Zero nodded his head. "And that does not necessarily surprise you." Zero shook his head. Kaname took a deep breath before asking the next question. "It is mine right?" Zero's head shot up and he turned wide eyes to Kaname.

"Of course Kaname! Fuck, how can you ask that? I am not some whore!" Kaname instantly pulled the hunter into a tight hug. "I'm sorry, I am sorry. That is not how I meant it. Shh, I am sorry." Zero gave in and clutched onto Kaname, fighting back tears. "God, why did this happen," he whispered. Kaname just held him close, kissing his hair. "It will be alright Zero, it is okay."

After a few minutes, Zero finally pulled away. "Sorry," he whispered. Kaname smiled gently and kept an arm around Zero's waist. "It is alright. We can take this slow. Just please explain how this is possible." Zero took a shaky breath and began to speak.

"It is a Kiryu thing. Since the Kiryu blood has always been treasured among hunters and the females were limited, some young bastard decided to play a joke and create a new charm. The charm would allow the Kiryu males to also carry, tempting other clans. It was only supposed to be a joke, temporary, but something went wrong and it meshed with Kiryu blood. Now…" Zero gestured toward his flat stomach. Kaname sighed and pressed his own hand to his boyfriend's midsection.

"Okay, so the verdict is, we are going to be parents. Zero." When Zero turned his head, Kaname pressed their foreheads together. "There is no one I would rather raise a child with." Zero smiled slightly when a thought struck him.

"This is going to be an interesting thing to tell Yuki." Kaname grinned as he thought about his little sister.

"Never mind her, what about your adoptive father?" Zero groaned and dropped his forehead to Kaname's shoulder. "Think we can skate by without telling him Zero?" Zero shook his head.

"I think he would know anyway. I might be male Kaname but I will show."


	2. Baby bump

**Author's note: Soooo, did you like the first chapter? I have wanted to an Mpreg for awhile now so….TA-DA! Hope you guys enjoy the next couple of chapters! : ****)**

"WHAT!"

The vampires in the room winced at the shrill scream of outrage. Everyone turned annoyed eyes toward the female noble vampire. "Ruka, please at least try to control yourself," Kaname said in barely contained annoyance. Ruka barely gave Kaname a glance as her eyes bored into Zero. "You!" she screeched. Kain stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Ruka…"

"No!" she screamed again, shaking the redhead's hand off. "I stood by while they flaunted their relationship but now…" Her eyes glanced down at Zero's stomach and Zero unconsciously covered his midsection with an arm. Kaname stepped in front of Zero. "Enough!"

The vampires cringed as Kaname allowed a small amount of his angered aura to slip. "Ruka, if you cannot control yourself and if you believe our relationship is wrong, you are free to leave. And never come back," he added in a dangerous tone.

Ruka gulped and with a toss of her hair, she trudged up the stairs, casting Zero another evil glare which Zero returned. Kaname turned his attention back to the assembled nobles. "Anyone else?"he challenged. No one moved for a moment and Zero felt his heart break. If Kaname was going to lose his friends because of him, he could never stand it.

"Well, we are happy for you Kaname-sama, Zero-san." Takuma stepped forward with a brilliant smile, Senri offering a small smile of his own as he stepped forward with his lover. Kaname nodded his thanks. With a sigh, Aidou stepped forward also. "I guess if anyone will be able to raise the child of Kaname-sama, I believe you are the best bet Zero-san. So you better take care of it. I will even offer my own services if need be." Zero smiled at the noble.

"Thank you Aidou," Kaname said. One by one, each member of the Pureblood's circle stepped forward, congratulating the couple. Zero smiled at each one, his heart floating. Maybe they will be okay after all.

_several weeks later...._

"Kaname!" a voice screamed through the condo Kaname and Zero shared after moving out of the dorms to give Zero more privacy. Footsteps pounded down the hall and Kaname flew into the bedroom.

"Zero! What's wrong?" Without turning away from the full length mirror, Zero crooked a finger to Kaname, beckoning him over. Kaname, relieved that Zero was alright but confused, obeyed and stood behind Zero. Zero reached behind him and grabbed Kaname's hand and placed it on the small bump that had formed over the past month or so. "Zero, wha…" Kaname froze in midsentence when a small movement pressed against his hand on Zero's stomach.

"Zero," he breathed. "Is that…?" Zero nodded his head and leaned his head back to rest on Kaname's shoulder.

"Yeah, it has been kicking up a storm in there. I think he wanted you." Kaname chuckled and picked up Zero, carrying him to the bed.

"Are you sure it was just the baby that wanted me?" Kaname teased. Zero laughed and wrapped his arms around Kaname's neck as he was placed down gently, the pureblood hovering over him but not on top of him. Ever since Zero had found out about the pregnancy, Kaname was very tender with him, especially when things became intimate. Almost annoyingly gentle.

Zero tightened his arms around Kaname's neck, bringing him closer. "You do not have to be so careful Kaname. I will let you know if it's too much, okay?" A look of hesitation flicked across Kaname's features.

"I do not want to hurt either of you Zero. I am afraid I will not be able to control myself." Zero lifted his head and bit on Kaname's ear, knowing it would cause the pureblood to shiver. "Trust me," he whispered. He bit again, earning a moan from his lover. His lips traveled lower and around until they reached Kaname's mouth. Before he could initiate anything though, Kaname pulled him into a breathless kiss, his hands already roaming Zero's body. Zero's breath hitched, his body's sensitivity heighted since the pregnancy, making every touch from his lover feel like a pleasurable fire.

Kaname growled deep in his throat as Zero's soft moans and gasps awoke the fire within him, the evidence of it pressing against Zero's thigh. The pureblood hastily pulled off his silk pajama pants after removing Zero's boxers, freeing both of their straining erections. Cupping the back of the hunter's bent knees, Kaname slid down his mate's body until he reached Zero's leaking member.

Warm hands tightened their grip in his hair as he kissed the moist tip and down, nipping at the skin underneath. Zero tossed his head back, his breath coming in quick pants. Heavens, if only his body was always this sensitive! But at the same time, he did not want it to end too soon, not before Kaname had his pleasure too.

"Kaname, wait." He tried to pull the pureblood up but Kaname let out a small growl and his lips circled Zero's head. "No Kaname! If you do that I will…Ahh!" Zero forgot all reasoning as his member was engulfed. Kaname expertly bobbed his head, enjoying the sounds emitting from his lover's lips. He knew what Zero had been trying to say but he could not help to want to cause the hunter as much pleasure as possible.

While continuing to work with his mouth, one of his hands cupped Zero's balls, earning a gasp from the hunter. "Kaname!" Zero screamed as he came in a mind blowing orgasm. Kaname took it all and lifted his head when Zero went limp. He pulled his body up to lay behind Zero as the hunter rolled onto his side. Kaname kissed the shuddering shoulder as the hunter tried to catch his breath. "Idiot," Zero panted. Kaname hummed against the back of his neck. "Love you too babe."

Zero rolled over onto his other side so that he was facing Kaname. He reached between them to grasp Kaname's still hard member. "I can see that," he said in a low voice.

"Zero, don't worry about it," Kaname said as he tried to pull away but Zero just gripped tighter. Zero circled his free arm around Kaname's neck as he rolled onto his back again, forcing Kaname on top of him. "Put it in," he whispered.

"Zero," Kaname began but Zero stopped him. "Kaname, I am knocked up, hormonal, therefore I need you. Please, do not question your pregnant mate or any pregnant person at that," he added. Kaname smiled and saluted.

"Yes sir." He quickly reached over to the bedside table and pulled out a tube of lube as Zero adjusted so that his spread legs were on either side of Kaname's body. Kaname squeezed some of the gel on several fingers while his other hand pinched one of the buds on Zero's chest. Zero's gasp turned into a moan as a digit pushed into his entrance.

"Kaname, please…more." Kaname kissed his lover as he added two more fingers, his own need demanding to be sated. Zero moved his hips, covering the digits completely. He cried out in pleasure as his prostate was brushed. "Mmm, take them out," he groaned. Kaname obliged and quickly covered his erection with the gel.

"Pushing in," he alerted Zero. The exhuman licked his lips in anticipation and hooked his ankles around the pureblood's hips. Kaname pushed the tip of his member in and then with one quick thrust, he entered completely, hitting Zero's sweet spot. Zero cried out in ecstasy as Kaname moaned in pleasure at the tight heat that covered him.

After a moment, Kaname pulled back before thrusting back in, continuing as the bed creaked under their movement. Zero met each thrust, doubling their pleasure. "Kaname, I'm close." Kaname rested his forearms along Zero's ribcage so that his face was over Zero's. "Go ahead Zero," he groaned. Zero nodded and held onto Kaname as he released for the second time that night. As Zero's walls tightened around him, Kaname followed soon after, moaning his lover's name.

Their chest heaved against each other as they tried to catch their breath, Kaname the first to recover. He pecked Zero on the lips before sliding out and getting a towel from the bathroom to clean himself and Zero off. After both were clean, Kaname rested his head on Zero's baby bump, feeling the young pulse against his cheek. "I love you," he whispered. Zero caressed his lover's cheek with the back of his fingers. "Who? Me or the baby?" Kaname intertwined their fingers and kissed the back of the hunter's hand. "Both. I love you both." Zero closed his eyes and hummed in agreement. "Me too."


	3. Gowns and Ultrasounds

"Hell no Cross." The blonde exhunter pouted and looked at his adopted son with pleading eyes.

"But Zero, the class will help you deepen the connection between you and your partner. It is imperative for the delivery!" Zero rolled his eyes and sat back in the chair he was currently sitting in. Kaname stood behind the chair, his hands on Zero's shoulders.

"Cross, I think the connection between Kaname and I is as strong as it is ever going to be. We have our bond and if I did not love him I would not have…not have let him…um." Zero turned a bright shade of red, unable to finish. Kaname squeezed his shoulders.

"We would not be currently expecting our child," the pureblood offered. Cross nodded his head in understanding but continued to persist. "But Zero, for the delivery…"

"Cross, in case you have not noticed, the delivery will not exactly be natural. A c-section will be the way in which our child will be brought into this world," Kaname interrupted. Zero noticeably tensed at the mention of the c-section. He hated the thought of someone cutting into him especially when he could do nothing about it. Kaname noticed his mates discomfort and leaned down and kissed Zero's silver locks, trying to comfort the hunter. Zero squeezed Kaname's hand on his shoulder as a way to thank him.

Cross watched the small exchange of affection with a large smile on his lips. He pulled a glossy brochure out of a drawer and held it out to the vampires. "If you are not going to take the class, at least take a vacation. It will help you unwind." Zero hesitantly took the brochure and looked at the serene landscape portrayed on the front. He had to admit that it really did look beautiful.

"We will think about it Cross. Thank you." Kaname took a hold of Zero's hand as the hunter got out of the chair, clutching the pamphlet in his other hand. Kaname nodded to the exhunter as he and Zero walked out of the office and headed to the car that would take them home. Cross sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"The child is going to have the best parents," he said to no one in particular.

"Damn doctors," Zero muttered as he glared out the window of the moving vehicle. Kaname chuckled beside him but kept his eyes on the road. "I know Zero. It is just a check -up though. Thirty minutes tops and then we can be on our way to the resort." Zero huffed and sat back in his seat, one hand resting on his ever growing baby bump.

The couple had finally decided to take Cross' advice and book a week stay at the secluded mountain resort, giving them a chance to unwind for a little while. They were supposed to already be at the resort but Zero's doctor had called and requested that Zero come in that morning because they were going to be closed on the previously scheduled day. It was safe to say Zero was annoyed.

After several minutes, Kaname pulled the car into the clinic's parking space and quickly got out to help Zero out of the passenger side. Zero scowled at him but still took his hand as he got out. "I can still move by myself Kaname." Kaname nuzzled Zero's neck and purred while his other hand stroked Zero's middle.

"Yeah but it gives me more excuses to touch you two." Zero rolled his eyes but did not pull his hand away. The couple walked in and Kaname checked them in and they were soon in a waiting room, Zero in a loose hospital gown. Zero sat on the edge of the exam table and the pureblood sat beside him in a chair, his hand running up and down Zero's exposed leg. Kaname's fingers trailed dangerously high on Zero's thigh, pushing up the gown. "You know, I really like these gowns." Zero swatted the hand away and pulled the gown lower on his legs.

"I'm sure. But I do not think the people here need to hear or see how babies are made, they know enough about that." Kaname opened his mouth to give a witty and, Zero was sure, a perverted retort but the room's door suddenly opened and a male doctor strode in.

"Kiryu-san, how are you doing today? It is a pleasure to finally meet you." Zero offered a weak smile and nod in response. Before, Zero had chose not to see a doctor because of the odd circumstances but as the baby grew, Kaname grew nervous and found a doctor that was actually familiar with male pregnancy among the hunters. Kaname was actually surprised to find that the Kiryu charm had actually spread quite far among hunters and male pregnancy was actually not completely unheard of.

It had taken some convincing but Kaname had finally convinced his partner to call the doctor and set up an appointment. Since it was his first, Kaname could tell Zero was nervous. He hoped the doctor was as good as he claimed to be and was gentle with his lover, or else Kaname would have to have a word with him.

"So um, what are you going to do?" Zero asked hesitantly. The doctor gave a genuine smile and pulled out a rolling stool so that he could sit in front of Zero. "Just talking for now Kiryu-san. How are you feeling? Any pains, are you sleeping okay?"

"I am fine. No, I have not had any pain other than the kid kicking me in the kidneys every once in awhile." Zero smiled and placed a hand on his stomach. "Like now," he laughed. The doctor's smile widened.

"That means he is a healthy child. You two are doing a wonderful job." He glanced down at his clipboard and looked at the young couple. "I am guessing since it is your first appointment, you have not seen your child. Would you like to?" The vampires looked at each other for a moment and then both nodded. "We would enjoy that very much sir," Kaname said. The doctor nodded and stood up.

"Well, let's go meet your child."

"Okay Kiryu-san, please lie back for me." Zero swallowed but did as requested, tentatively lifting his gown up over his stomach. The technician gave him a reassuring smile as she squirted cool gel onto his skin. Although initially irritated and apprehensive of the appointment, the young soon to be parents were barely suppressing their excitement. They would finally get to see their child.

With one hand, Kaname held onto Zero's hand while the other stroked the hunter's silver locks. "Okay, here we go," the technician states as she began to run the wand over the hunter's baby bump. Both vampires' eyes were glued to the monitor's screen and Zero's breath caught as a form came onto the screen. "Is that it? Is that our child?" Kaname asked, squeezing Zero's hand tighter. The woman nodded.

"Yes Kuran-sama. Would you like to know the gender?" Kaname and Zero glanced at each other and Kaname shrugged. "It is up to you Zero." Zero turned back to the technician and nodded. "Yes please," he whispered. The girl nodded and moved the wand to another angle.

"Alright Mom and Dad, you are going to be the parents of a little boy. Congratulations." Zero bit his lip and smiled, tears of joy threatening to fall. With his free hand, he reached out and caressed the small form on the screen. Kaname stood up from his chair and leaned up to kiss Zero on the cheek before looking back at the screen.

"A son, our son Zero," he whispered. Zero's heart fluttered as he watched Kaname let a few rare tears of his own fall. He kissed their intertwined fingers and brought them to his chest. He would never forget this moment and with the three of them, he knew many more moments would be treasured.

**Hanamaru: I love Mpreg too! lol thank you for the review!**

**Mikage ceres: Thank you for the review and hope you enjoy the rest!**

**alyssaxr: I agree. They really would make awesome parents. Hope you enjoy!**

**PhreshxxxBear: Hope you enjoy!**

**Yumii: lol I know, I know. I apologize now for any incorrect information I give regarding pregnancy. I am glad you enjoy it so far though and hope you enjoy the rest! ^_^**

**CreotiaFlayier: Haha thank you! I was trying to go for something a little more original.**

**Jiggary: lol, I take it you like it? It would be very entertaining if men really could get pregnant. O_o bad visuals on some though**

**Dark3n3d: Of course he is his first(and only). That is the best way. And yes, SURPRISE!, the baby is a boy. Not sure what to do with the level yet though. It can swing in several directions.**

**smiles13: Thank you! **

**LuanRina: lol it is a perfect combination huh? hope you enjoy**

**ayame shuurei: Thank you honey!**

**love332: thank you!**

**Tsarchov: lol thank you. Yeah I really liked the ending too..**

**Kags21: Hope you like the rest!**

**And to everyone else, thank you for reading and putting it on your alerts! Love you all! **


	4. Hot springs and names

"Zero honey, wake up. We are here," Kaname said as he gently slipped his arm away from the hunter's shoulders. Zero moaned as he raised his head from Kaname's shoulder, blinking his tired eyes. After a long flight in which he could not sleep due to horrible turbulence, the two were picked up by a driver and driven for another three hours. To say the least, both Zero and Kaname were tired.

Both vampires looked out their windows as the car pulled up to their lodge, both delighted with what they saw. A quaint wooden building sat between dozens of trees, the back overlooking a valley where hundreds of miles of pure nature loomed. The car finally stopped next to the door of the lodge and Zero and Kaname got out, the driver already removing their luggage from the trunk.

"Shall we?" Kaname asked with a wide arm sweep and bow. Zero looked between the cottage and the driver who pulled out the last bag. "Shouldn't we help?" Zero asked, nodding to their luggage. Before Kaname could respond, the driver shook his head vigorously. "Do not worry yourself Kiryu-sama; I will take care of them. Please, enjoy yourselves."

Zero and Kaname smiled at the man and Zero took Kaname's arm, walking inside. "Wow, I have to say Cross does know how to pick them," Zero said as his eyes surveyed the room. It was more of a Western style lodge with a large den area faced with a large fire place. In an adjoining room, a large four poster bed sat in the middle, and a doorway lead out to a deck that overlooked the valley.

"Again, wow. I think we are going to enjoy ourselves here," Zero said as he pulled his arm out from Kaname's. Kaname followed as Zero walked around the rooms, his fingertips grazing the wooden panels of the wall and over the silk sheets of the bed. Zero suddenly turned around and grabbed Kaname's face between his hands and giving him a firm kiss on the lips. Zero pulled away and smiled at the surprised expression on his lover's face. "Can I not show you just how much I love you?"

Kaname laughed and encircled Zero's waist and leaned down to kiss Zero's forehead. "I love you too, more than you could ever know." Zero leaned forward and rested his cheek on the familiar chest. Both vampires stilled completely as a movement occurred between them. Both looked between them at Zero's middle and laughed quietly.

"I guess he feels the same."

* * *

"Strawberry or grape?" Kaname held out the two fruits in front of the hunter who was sitting between his legs and leaning against his chest. The young couple was laid out on a blanket on the side of a hot spring, a beautiful attachment to their cabin.

Zero chuckled and reached for the red fruit but Kaname pulled it out of his reach. "Uh uh uh, I get to do it." He held the fruit up again and Zero took a bite, red juice dribbling down his chin. Kaname tilted the hunter's head back with two fingers and licked the juice up to his mouth, pushing apart Zero's lips with his own. Zero obliged instantly and melted into the kiss. He shivered as Kaname's tongue brushed across his half aroused fangs. Heat radiated from where his lover's hand rested on his thigh. Kaname pulled away first. "Mmm, strawberry flavored Zero. I like it."

Zero gave a sly smile and Kaname's hand slid away as the hunter got up. "_Wow, even pregnant he is graceful," _Kaname thought. Zero began to wade into the water of the spring until it was around his thighs. He looked over his shoulder at Kaname who was already getting up, following his lover. He suddenly stopped and looked at the scene in front of him. Zero's smooth back was facing him, his pale skin illuminated by the full moon. His silver hair, the strands that he could not help but to stroke each morning, framed his face and adding an almost jewel like shimmer around him. And who can forget the little life pushing out his lover's middle. I was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

"Kaname?" Zero's voice snapped the pureblood out of his trance and he began to move forward again. He stopped two feet from his lover and opened his arms. Zero instantly turned around and stepped into the warm arms of his mate. Kaname cupped Zero's neck and bumped foreheads with Zero. "Heavens Zero, do you know how much I love you?" Zero moved to kiss Kaname's cheek. "I hope a lot because I am so not raising this little devil alone," he teased. Kaname laughed and slid his other hand over the baby bump. "You cannot measure it Zero, just as no person can count the stars."

Zero tipped his head back and looked at the mentioned sky diamonds. Even in one segment of the sky, the stars were too numerous to count. "Well Kaname, I guess that passes." Kaname laughed and tilted Zero's head back down so that he could kiss him again. The two stood in the warm water, enjoying the sensual and breathless kiss of passion.

Kaname's hand slid away from the baby bump and cupped Zero's thigh as it was raised onto his hip. Zero gasped as a something hard brushed against his own hardening genitals. Red zone. Zero pulled away from the kiss and gave a shy smile. "Kaname, we have to take it easy at least until he arrives. I'm sorry." Kaname let Zero leg slip down into the water. "What for? Zero, I understand. Can I at least hold you?"

"Please do."

* * *

"No more hot springs for awhile," Zero mumbled into Kaname's chest. After making out for awhile in the water, Zero had become dizzy and now was completely burnt out on hot springs. Kaname laughed and continued to trace patterns up and down the hunter's back. Zero winced and jerked slightly in Kaname's arms as the baby gave a violent kicking fit against his kidneys. Kaname noticed his discomfort and instantly pulled Zero closer, placing a hand where his child was currently torturing his lover. "Hush my love, we are both here." The child almost instantly calmed, letting Zero breath with ease.

"Thank you," Zero sighed. "He can sometimes have your patience Kaname, but others…"

"…other times he has your attitude," Kaname finished. Zero raised his head so he could give Kaname a half hearted glare. "Bite me." Kaname wiggled his eyebrows, "Don't tempt me Zero." Zero growled low in his throat as he kissed Kaname full on the mouth. "But it is so much fun," he growled as he pulled away. "You are such a tease and you are definitely going to owe me after the baby comes."

Zero cuddled close again and pushed his head under Kaname's chin. "Look forward to it." Kaname smiled and tilted his head so that his cheek lay on top of Zero's head. After a few moments of silence, Kaname spoke. "What are you thinking?" Zero tapped his fingers against Kaname's chest and shrugged. "A name. We have not thought of a name for our child and he is only a month away." Kaname pulled Zero's bangs aside so that he could kiss him in the middle of the forehead. "The right name will come when it is the right time, Zero."

Zero took in a deep sigh and closed his eyes. "Yeah," he mumbled before slipping off into his world of dreams. As Kaname felt and heard Zero's breathing even out, he turned his head to look at the millions of stars that could be seen out the window. And he came up with a name.

"Did you get…?"

"Yes Zero, everything we need, I got. We are all set for tomorrow." Kaname said, zipping up the last duffle bag. The next day their child would finally be in their arms and although they were jittery with excitement, Zero was inexplicably scared. It was not just the thought of the doctors cutting into him but before they had left for the hot springs, the doctor had told them something interesting.

_**A month before….**_

"Your child looks completely healthy, you should be proud," the doctor said, tucking his clipboard under his arm. Zero caught the slight down drop in the doctor's voice in the end. "But…?" he inquired. The doctor sighed and stuffed his hands in his lab coat pockets. "Do you know what happens before a vampire or hunter child is born?" Zero shook his head but Kaname nodded. "The child takes half of the energy and power from the mother. The mother will gradually regain them but not until the born child is stable."

The doctor nodded. "Yes and that is what I am concerned about. Your child's parentage is new to my expertise so I do not completely understand what will occur but the parentage is the issue. Your child will have strong hunter blood which means he will take from Zero which is fine, but his Pureblood vampire nature is what concerns me."

"You are worried because I am a level D," Zero guessed. The doctor nodded again. "Yes, the baby will need a strong dose of vampire energy and I fear Kiryu-san's body will not be able to handle the draw." Kaname placed a hand on Zero's shoulder. "But what if I am there? Can I help in anyway?"

"Yes I believe so. If you are there, the child may be able to draw from you instead of Kiryu-san." Kaname nodded but suddenly looked back to the doctor. "But since it will be a C-section, will the draw occur at all?" The doctor shrugged his shoulders. "There is a strong possibility that no, the draw will not occur since Kiryu-san is not technically going into labor. We hope we can perform the C-section before he does have a chance to go into labor."

The expecting parents nodded and Kaname helped Zero off the exam table. "Thank you sir, please pray for the best and I pray that _you_ do your best also."

_**Present…..**_

"Kaname?" Kaname turned around and faced Zero who sat on the couch, holding his bump. Kaname frowned at the strange emotion swimming in Zero's eyes. He quickly walked over and sat next to the hunter on the patent leather couch. "Yes Zero?"

Zero grabbed Kaname's hand and traced the lines on his palm. "Tomorrow, if…anything goes wrong, and you have to choose…save our child. Please Kaname, keep our child." Kaname used two fingers to make Zero face him. "Zero, tomorrow night, I attend to hold both of you in my arms. It's going to be okay honey."

Zero pulled his head away and leaned against his lover's shoulder. "Promise?"he asked hesitantly. Kaname's arms encircled Zero's waist, "I promise, Zero." Zero opened his mouth to say something else but a vibration next to his head made him jerk away. Kaname reached into his breast pocket and retrieved his buzzing phone. "Kuran speaking," he answered. "Sorry," he mouthed to Zero. Zero gave a small smile and sat back against the arm of the couch.

"What are you talking about? I already signed those," Kaname said to the person on the other end with a hint of irritation. "No I need to be here with my lover. Can you not bring them here?" Kaname pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yes I understand that but why are you telling me this before they are due in an hour? Your incompetence is grading on my nerves, please give me a moment." Kaname held the phone's speaker against his shoulder and looked at Zero and opened his mouth.

"Kaname, I will go with you if it's okay. Cross wanted us to drop by to pick up something anyway, probably some flowery baby clothes," he mumbled. "But Zero, I know how tired you are today. You should rest." Zero shook his head. "Yeah, but I will be okay." Kaname hesitated but after a glare from Zero, he picked up the phone again. "We will be there in thirty minutes, have them out and ready." He clicked the phone shut before the other party had time to respond. "Alright, there for two minutes and then off to the Chairman's," Kaname said as he helped Zero off of the couch. "And there for one," Zero grumbled.

The couple was soon in the car, Kaname of course driving. "Okay so you have a name but you will not tell me." Kaname laughed and looked into the rearview mirror before he switched into the fast lane. "Yes I do but you have to try and guess." He risked a quick glance to Zero's concentrated face as he tried to figure out what Kaname was thinking. Kaname could not help but think the hunter looked adorable as he bit his lip in concentration. "Sam?" Zero guessed.

Kaname raised an eyebrow. "Do I look like a testosterone junkie that demands his son to be the same?" Zero huffed and bit his lip again. "Takeshi?"

"Doesn't that mean warrior?" Kaname asked. Zero shrugged, "Seems like something you would use." Kaname shook his head. "Well that is not it." Zero's head suddenly snapped up and he faced Kaname. "Please don't say Kaname Junior!" Kaname burst out laughing and but said nothing as he pulled into the parking lot of his office building. "Kaname?" Zero asked again. Kaname wiggled his eyebrows and kissed Zero on the cheek. "You will find out soon. Do you want to stay in the car? I will be back in a minute."

Zero waved him off. "Go go, I will stay here. I can catch up on some sleep even if it is a minute." Kaname nodded and before the door slammed shut, Zero watched Kaname enter the door of the office building. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he dug it out, sighing when he saw who was calling. "Yes Chairman?" He winced at the shrill voice of the man on the other end. "Zero-kun! You can at least call me Dad. What will my grandbaby call me if my own son will not acknowledge me as his father?" Zero winced again but this time as a painful pressure racked his body. He rubbed his stomach but said nothing. "I honestly do not care what he calls you as long as it is nothing frilly."

The chairman sighed. "I guess that will do. Oh, are you still coming by today?" Zero stifled a gasp as another pain shot through him. He glanced over to the office door where Kaname would come out but there was still no sign of him. "Um, yeah Cross. We are just getting some papers signed at Kaname's work and then we will be on our wa…Ahhh!" Zero barely held onto the phone as he lurched forward in his seat and clutched his stomach. "Zero, Zero! What's wrong?" Cross' voice yelled through the phone. Zero breathed through his nose and out his mouth. "I…I do not know. Cross, I have to let you go." Zero clicked the phone off and rested his forehead on the dash, almost kneeling in the car. The pain was almost constant now. It felt almost like when he and Kaname shared a blood draw but this time it was painful not pleasurable; it felt his whole body was being pulled into one area of his body. The child.

He groaned and missed the sound of Kaname opening the driver side door. "Zero! Baby, look at me." Kaname helped Zero sit back in his seat, his bleary eyes attempting to focus on his lover. "Zero, what is wrong." Zero opened his mouth to give the same answer he had given Cross but his eyes widened and he lurched forward again, his hand covering his mouth. Cool, composed Kaname almost had a heart attack when a familiar smell hit him. Zero pulled his hand away, crimson liquid pooled in his palm and dribbling down his chin. He looked at Kaname, his eyes filled with pain and panic. Two things his lover hated to see in the hunter's eyes.

"Kaname, what's happening?"

* * *

Author note: I am so sorry my friends! School has been hectic and I have not had time to work on this. I hope you guys like it and I hope it did not sound to rushed. Please Review!

**_Yumii_: **_Thank You dear! I mean really, could you keep your hands off Zero if he was right there? I know I couldn't! lol_

_**Dark3n3d: **No, the doctor was man but the technician was a female. By my understanding, the doctor usually does not do the ultrasounds. Sorry, I should have been more clear. Thank you for the review though!_

_**Cocobi94: **I promise he will be just as adorable! : D_

_**ayame shuurei: **Yay! Thank you for your support. You are awesome._

**Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai: **_Glad you are enjoying it! Hope you enjoy the rest!_

_**LuanRina': **Lol, glad you like it._

_**KanameZero4Eva: **Thank you honey!_

_**love332: **I kind of hate Ruka period lol. Hope you enjoy the rest._

_**irmina: **Glad you enjoy it! I try to make it a little different._

_**xXFreedom-ReaderXx: **Glad you like it!_

_**CreotiaFlayier: **Gomen dear! I hope you still enjoyed it though._

_**Ash4ever: **Thank you for the review! _

_**BrideOFsataN: **Me too lol! I just don't see them raising a baby girl either. At least I do not think I can write it that way._

_**SecretTenshi: **Glad you enjoy it! Hope you enjoy this one too._

_**thank you to everyone else who put it as a fav!**_


	5. Two heartbeats

_Crimson liquid pooled in Zero's hand and dribbled down his chin. He turned toward his lover, his eyes filled with pain and panic. Two things his lover hated to see in the hunter._

"_Kaname, what's happening?"_

Zero gagged again and spat up more blood. Tears spilled over and ran down his pale cheeks. "Shit," Kaname said, trying to keep his voice low. The last thing Zero needed was for him to freak out. "Zero, breath, deep breaths." Zero tried but gagged again. "I…I can't Kaname. Kaname, it hurts." Kaname started the car and was out of the parking lot in less than thirty seconds. "Hold on Zero, we are on our way." With one hand he dialed a number and put the phone to his ear. "Aidou, get to the hospital now! No, I do not have time to explain, just get there and tell them to prep a room."

Zero tried to hold back a cry of agony and his nails punctured through the leather of his seat as another wave of pain hit him. Kaname's eyes flicked from his lover to the road continuously, his voice never stopping as he tried to console Zero. "Zero, it's okay, you are going to be alright. We are almost there." If Zero heard him, he did not let on. Everything was hazy and all he felt was the intense but at same time numbing pain in his body. He knew what was going on but it did not comfort him. The reason he had been tired was because the child had taken some of his hunter energy and now it was trying to get the pure vampire energy it needed. And Zero did not have what the baby boy needed and he was paying for it.

The car pulled up to the emergency entrance of the hospital and Takuma, dressed in sterile scrubs was already out the door with a wheel chair. "Kaname, Aidou is inside. I will take you to the room." Kaname was already at Zero's side and had the door opened. He waved off the chair Takuma offered and picked Zero up bridal style. "I do not have time for that, just take me to the room." Takuma nodded and flashed away in vampire speed, Kaname right behind. They reached the room in less than a minute despite the room being on the other side of the hospital. Aidou was standing outside when they arrived.

Before they could enter, Aidou stopped Kaname. "Kaname-sama, you cannot go in yet. Give Zero to me and you go change into sterile clothing." Several vials on a cart near them shattered. "Hell no Aidou, he is not leaving my sight." Aidou met his gaze with a rare level of defiance. "Kaname, I am saying this as a friend and professional, you will not enter that room unless you are sterile. Zero's immune system is weak already and any contaminates from outside will be devastating. Please, he does not have a lot of time, the child needs to come out."

Kaname looked down at the face of his trembling lover and after a moment, he gently handed Aidou his lover. Despite his smaller figure, Aidou held the hunter easily and gave Kaname a small nod and entered the room. Takuma handed Kaname a sealed bag that contained the scrubs. "Kaname, when you go in, remember, you cannot give him blood," the blonde instructed as Kaname pulled on the scrubs. "Why?" Takuma shook his head. "Aidou and I believe it will cause him further damage. It will completely throw off his system, harming him and the child." Kaname pulled the top over his head. "Then you know what I will try if it comes to it." The blonde's eyes widened. "Kaname! You can't, it is too dang…" Takuma was cut short as a scream echoed from the room. Kaname bolted into action automatically and Takuma opened the door before Kaname blasted it open as he barged into the room. His heart beat even faster at what he saw.

Medical instruments surrounded his lover and a half a dozen doctor and nurses surrounded those, including Aidou who had his back to the door. Kaname was beside him in an instant, his heart nearly shattering. Despite the blonde's best efforts to console him, squeezing his hand and trying to talk to him, Zero's face was still contorted in pain and small screams emitted from his lips. Aidou turned to Kaname as the pureblood came up next to him, moving aside so that Kaname could hold his lover. "Kaname, we cannot give him epidural, his body will not handle it but we have to still do the c-section."

Kaname looked down at Zero who was whimpering in pain. "Aidou, will it hurt him?" Aidou sighed and nodded. "Yes, but as soon as the child is out, his body should start healing. But Kaname, the child is currently killing him, we need your decision."

"Kaname," a voice whispered. Kaname knelt by the bed and stroked Zero's hair. "Yes baby?" Zero took in a shaky breath and swallowed. "Do it, save our child." Kaname fought back tears and nodded to Aidou and the doctor who had finally come into the room. The two nodded back and began to command the nurses around the room. A drape was put up, cutting off Zero and Kaname's view of Zero's lower section. Zero tried to focus on Kaname. "Kaname, I'm scared," he whispered. Kaname squeezed his hand tighter. "It's okay, you are going to be okay. Both of you, will be fine."

"Kuran-sama, we are going to start, try to distract your lover please." Kaname held onto his lover's shaking hand with all his strength as he leaned over the hunter. "Zero my love, kiss me okay. Just focus on me and the beautiful child that you will hold tonight." Without any hesitation, Kaname pressed his lips to Zero's in a searing kiss, pouring all of his love and hopefully energy into the kiss. A soft anguished cry was muffled by the kiss, alerting Kaname that they had began to cut. Kaname continued to kiss his lover although Zero was not exactly keeping up.

Kaname pulled away but continued to whisper sweet words to the hunter. The said hunter shuddered and one of the instruments began to blare out some sort of alarm. Kaname looked up and noticed the doctor and nurses become nervous when they heard the alarm. "Aidou, what's happening?" The blonde's gaze flicked quickly to him and then back at whatever he was doing behind the drape. Zero shook again and his eyes began to roll back. "Aidou!"

The noble shook his head in frustration. "We are losing him Kaname, the child is taking everything." Kaname stood up and painfully let go of Zero's hand, he came over to stand beside the doctor and the noble. He was glad he had a strong stomach because he would have lost it otherwise. The doctor's had cut open Zero's middle, showing what would be described as the uterus on a woman. Inside, Kaname could see his child moving. "Aidou, doctor, please stand back." The doctor looked over at Aidou who just shook his head and took several steps back before the doctor did the same.

Kaname closed his eyes and pressed his palms together as if praying. Ancient words spilled from his lips and the others in the room watched as what looked look like a ruby ball formed around the Pureblood's hands. "What is he doing?"the doctor asked Aidou. Aidou shook his head at the stubbornness of his pureblood friend. "He is pulling his pureblood energy into that sphere and giving it to the child." The man's eyes widened and he glanced over to the vampire. "But what about him, will it harm Kuran-sama?" Aidou shrugged, "For any other Pureblood I would say most definitely but for him, who knows."

Slowly, Kaname hovered his outstretched hands over his child and continued to chant. Zero moaned and the blaring alarm of the machine shut off. The ball of energy shrunk under Kaname's hands until it disappeared completely. Kaname pulled his hands away and wavered slightly on his feet but caught himself. Tired eyes turned to Aidou. "He is ready to join our world." The blonde noble nodded and moved forward. Kaname went on the other side of the drape again and stroked Zero's hair. Zero's eyes were shut and the monitor next to him showed the hunter's heartbeat begin to falter. "Zero? Baby please open your eyes and stay with us. Our child has what he needs now, he will be here soon but you have to wake up." Kaname tried to keep the desperation out of his voice but Aidou and Takuma who was now beside him could clearly hear it.

A nurse beside him gasped as the monitor gave a few quick beeps and then blared a stead alarm, a line going across the screen. The pureblood looked between the monitor and Zero, his own ears telling him the same thing the monitor was. Zero, the bearer of his child, was dead.


	6. Promises are kept

_A nurse beside him gasped as the monitor gave a few quick beeps and then blared a steady alarm, a line going across the screen. The pureblood looked between the monitor and Zero, his own ears telling him the same thing the monitor was. Zero, the bearer of his child, was dead._

Kaname shot up from his chair, fighting a black out as he moved too fast in his current condition. "Zero! Come on, stay with us." Kaname did not care anymore who saw his desperation, even the cool composed pureblood could not keep control when his lover was like this. Kaname continued to stroke Zero's face and shoulders, trying to find some sort of pulse. "Damn it Zero, I need you, _we_ need you. Please, just come back to me."

It seemed like a fist was squeezing Kaname's heart as he looked into the deathly pale face of his lover. He leaned his forehead against Zero's damp brow. "Ayumu," he whispered. "That's his name Zero, Ayumu. It means the dream because having a family and raising a child with you is a dream come true Zero. But, you have to wake up. _Please,"_ he sobbed.

A shrill cry released the hold on Kaname's heart and he looked over to Aidou who gave him a sad smile as a nurse handed him a towel. He used the towel to wipe off a tiny being before wrapping it in a new towel. He handed the bundle to Takuma who walked over to Kaname and offered the small child. Kaname smiled through his tears as he traced the small face of his child. He backed up as Aidou and the other doctor began to work on Zero, charging the defibrillator.

"Clear!" Zero's body arched as the shock ran through him but the monitor still flat lined. Kaname held the small body to his chest, trying to prepare himself for the worst. Ayumu cooed, drawing the pureblood's attention to the face of his child. He faintly heard another "Clear" shouted as he found himself looking at the perfect mixture of the lovers. The young Kuran had the strong features of a hunter and the raspberry colored eyes of the pureblood. But underneath all those features, even the other vampires and hunters in the room could feel the unique and eerily powerful aura emitting from the bundle in the pureblood's arms. This child would need parents from both lineages if he was going to learn to control his abilities. Kaname sobbed again and looked over to his lover. "Zero, I can't do this alone," he whispered. Ayumu shifted in his arms and cried out again.

Beep Beep.

"Zero?" Kaname asked hesitantly. The flat line jumped several times and went flat again. Ayumu wailed and Kaname adjusted him in his arms as he tried to comfort him.

Beep Beep, beep beep. The line began to jump again but consistently. Kaname could hear a weak but steady beat from his lover. "Come on Zero, fight baby."

"Doctor Hanabusa, what are you doing?" the doctor asked Aidou as he rolled up his sleeve and picked up a scalpel. "Giving him blood," he stated bluntly. Kaname went to stop him but Takuma caught him by the arm. "No Kaname let us help him. Just focus on your son, he needs you strong right now."

The doctor looked between them and Aidou who placed the blade to his skin. "But we have blood bags." Aidou slit his wrist and let the blood drip into the hunter's mouth. "Human blood will do nothing and Kuran-sama is in no condition to give his. Noble blood should stabilize him."

Kaname watched intently, cursing himself for not being able to help. Yes he knew that he had saved his son by giving him almost all of his energy but he wanted, no needed, to save both of the most important people in his life. He held his crying child closer as he listened to the strengthening beat of his lover's heart.

Aidou held Zero's neck with one hand, tilting his head up so that his noble blood could run into the hunter's slightly ajar mouth. "Come on, come on," he continued to repeat. "Fuck Zero, you have a kid that needs you! I did not let you grow on me just to have you die. Damn it Zero, come on…Ouch!" Aidou winced and then smiled as a pair of fangs latched onto his wrist. "There you go, come on you little prick."

A now strong steady beat came from the monitor. Kaname closed his eyes and pressed his face against the cheek of his now silent son, thanking whatever God had heard his prayer. "Kaname, look," Takuma said as he squeezed the pureblood's arm. Kaname opened his eyes just as Aidou pulled his arm away from now retracted fangs. Blurry amethyst eyes slowly blinked open and blood stained lips moved to form the name of his lover. Kaname was beside him in a second, wiping away the blood with one hand while holding their son in the crook of his other arm. "Zero, Oh Zero, thank god." The hunter gave a small smile and his eyes moved to rest on the baby in Kaname's arms. "Our son, Ayumu."

Kaname laughed through his drying tears. "Yes, you heard me?" Zero attempted a shrug but winced. "I don't know, maybe. All I know is that is our son, our dream," the hunter said, his voice getting stronger. "Can I hold him?" Kaname nodded and gently placed Ayumu in Zero's arms, not letting go until he knew Zero could hold him. For all they knew, the world could have been blown away by nuclear bombs, Level E's, or rouge hunters. All that existed was the three of them. Kaname, careful of his still fragile lover, draped an arm around Zero's shoulders as the hunter caressed his son's face. Every minute or so he would kiss Ayumu's nose or cheek before kissing Kaname's hand which stroked his cheek. Kaname sighed as Ayumu yawned and stretched, his tiny fist latching onto Kaname's finger as he held it out. Yes, this was as it was supposed to be.

Several minutes later, a nurse came in and taken the child to take measurements and fill in a birth certificate. The young woman gulped several times as she felt the pureblood's intense gaze on her back. She was very happy to hand the powerful little babe back to his father. He gave her a smile making the girl relax a little before he turned back to Aidou and the doctor who was updating them on Zero's condition.

"Although though 's blood helped heal the incision mostly, I still placed a few sutures to ensure that it heals properly. As for your energy level, your hunter energy will be back before tomorrow night but as for your vampire energy, well, I think it will recover if Kuran-sama um, helps." Aidou rolled his eyes and stepped forward. "What he is saying that your vampire energy will return as soon as you are able to feed from Kaname. But Kaname, _your_ energy needs to return before he does that and I am guessing that will be tomorrow too. Any questions?"

"Yeah, I do," Zero said. "Yes?"Aidou asked. The hunter crooked a finger and Aidou leaned in closer. "Aidou, you know that I will get you for calling me a prick right?" Kaname chuckled and Takuma who stood behind him smiled as Aidou scowled and straightened. "Yeah yeah Zero, I will believe you when you can move normally again," he said as he walked toward the door, following the doctor and other nurses who had left earlier. Zero shot him the finger but smiled at his friend. Aidou stopped at the door and turned back. "Zero, I'm glad you are okay."

Zero nodded, "It's thanks to you Aidou. All three of us thank you." Aidou hid a blush as he turned away and walked out the door. Kaname said goodbye to Takuma and thanked him for his support before the noble followed the others, leaving the small family alone. Zero gingerly slid over and tapped the bedside. "Zero, I can't do that. I do not want to hurt you."

"Doesn't that sound familiar? Kaname, trust me." Kaname sighed and gently slid next to his lover, careful of the IV line and the child in his arms. Zero nestled under Kaname's outstretched arm and chin, placing a hand on Ayumu as he felt his eyelids grow heavy. "Kaname, you know I love you right?" Kaname pressed his lips against Zero's forehead. "How could I even question it? I love you too. Hey, didn't I promise you I would hold both of you tonight?" Zero smiled and yawned. "Yeah, you did."

Kaname smiled as Zero's breath evened out as he fell into much needed sleep. This is how it was supposed to be, the three of them together and as he saw today, not even death could change that. Ayumu shifted in his sleep as Zero did, both smacking their lips in the same fashion. Kaname held them tighter, yes this was the dream.

* * *

**How was it? Told you I was not going to take too long! Now how could you guys think I could keep the hottest hunter ever to be drawn or created dead? I am not that evil!**

**Yes, yes, I am sorry for any technical mistakes. I have never seen or plan to see children be born so if I made some mistakes, Gomen. I hope you guys liked it though and it is not the last chapter I promise. **

**~SilverAngrywolf~**


	7. Rejoining

"Ahhh! He is so cute!"

"Damn it Cross, tone it down," Zero growled. Cross ignored him as he rushed into the hospital room and straight to Kaname who was holding Ayumu, gently taking his grandchild from the pureblood. "Relax Zero, it his first time to see his grandchild. You can't blame him for being excited." Zero rolled his eyes but did not comment. "I thought sensei was coming with you," he said to his adopted father who cooed at his grandchild.

"I'm right here kid," a voice mumbled from the door. Both Zero and Kaname smirked at the older hunter as he stopped at the end of Zero's hospital bed, shifting awkwardly as he held a dozen balloons that each had IT'S A BOY written on them in colorful writing. "He bought them," Yagari stated, nodding his dark head toward Cross. Zero chuckled and nodded toward a table that already held several gifts and cards from the night class, including a five foot teddy bear from Aidou. Yagari gratefully dropped the balloons and went to the other side of the bed and looked Zero up and down.

"So um, how are you feeling?" he asked. Kaname traced Zero's palm as his lover answered the one-eyed hunter. "Well, considering I had my gut cut open and basically died, I'm pretty dandy." Yagari paled, not knowing what to say next. "Sensei, I'm okay. Don't worry," Zero added quickly. The older hunter nodded his head. "Good good, what about the kid? That is one hell of an aura."

Zero looked over to Ayumu who was cradled in Cross' arm, playing with the always present scarf wrapped around the chairman's neck. "Aidou says he is perfectly healthy. Luckily both Kaname and I were able to gain back all of our energy, Aidou says we will need it to help Ayumu control his powers whatever they may be."

Cross pranced over to Yagari and tried to push the child into the other man's arms. "Hold him, hold him. No, not like that! Hold his head!" Zero and Kaname grimaced as Cross adjusted Yagari's hands and arms to hold the child. Cross sighed as the hunter finally held Ayumu correctly. "Like this?" Yagari asked. Cross nodded and wagged his finger at Ayumu who reached up to grab the digit as he giggled. "Isn't he adorable?" Yagari grunted and watched Ayumu giggle as Cross tickled his stomach. "Guess he is not that bad looking." Kaname laughed at Yagari's way of saying his son was cute. "Thank you Yagari-san."

Zero hummed his appreciation and chuckled when Ayumu started to whimper when Cross walked away, causing fear to cross over Yagari's face. Zero did not even think that looked appeared when the man was face to face with Level E's. "Kid, what do I do?" Yagari asked when Ayumu began to cry. "Here Sensei." Zero held out his arms and Yagari awkwardly placed the child in his arms. "Shhh Ayumu, it's alright." Ayumu stopped shrieking but still whimpered. Kaname stood up over the two and pressed a light kiss to his son's forehead. "Ayumu, we are both here." The child stilled and snuggled closer to his 'mother,' closing his jewel like eyes.

Cross leaned his head against Yagari's shoulder as they watched the young family. Even Yagari could not ignore the fact that despite strange circumstances, what he saw was perfect. His pupil's child was perfect, the parents were perfect, even the grandfather was perfect. Nothing could be better.

"Heavens, I am glad to be home." Zero set his bag down on his and Kaname's bed and stretched his arms over his head. After about a week of constant monitoring and blood samples drawn, the trio had finally been released from the hospital to continue their lives as a family. Kaname set the baby carrier down on the bed alongside the bag and began to unbuckle Ayumu. Ayumu smiled as his father picked him up, reaching for the pureblood's long locks. Zero watched his two favorite guys and walked over to them, leaning against Kaname. He leaned down and kissed the tip of Ayumu's nose, making the child giggle and squirm in Kaname's arms. Both vampires slightly jumped when Kaname's phone began to vibrate in his jacket pocket. Zero took his son from his lover.

"Work already?" Kaname nodded and sighed when he saw the caller ID. "Those imbeciles at the office still do not know how to survive even for a few days without me running things." Zero smirked and sat on the edge of the bed. "Well you better answer it then." Kaname leaned down as Zero tiled his head up, their lips meeting in a brief kiss. "I will be right back," Kaname promised as he answered the phone and walked out into the hall.

Ayumu shifted in his arms, seeming to try to get his mother's attention. "Alright my love, it's time for you to get a bath. Huh, how would you like that?" Zero asked his son as he carried them to the large bathroom connected to his and Kaname's room. He grabbed the bath seat Yuki had purchased for them and set it in the tub, starting the warm water. Ayumu giggled as Zero tickled him as he removed his son's clothes. Zero gently lay the babe in the bath seat as he removed his own shirt. Ayumu whimpered as the water reached his splashing feet and Zero quickly turned it off.

"O come now, Ayumu, don't tell me my son is afraid of a little water," Zero cooed. He cupped a handful of water and trickled it down Ayumu's stomach. Ayumu let out a small cry until Zero leaned over the lip of the tub and pressed his lips to the soft flesh of the babe's stomach, and blew a strawberry. Ayumu laughed out loud this time and curled his tiny fist. Zero sat back and chuckled at his son's enjoyment. "See, bath time is not so bad honey."

"Agreed, that is when family can truly become _closer_."

Zero looked over his shoulder and glared at Kaname who leaned against the sink, watching the others. Zero turned back to his son and rubbed baby bath soap onto his skin. "You know, your father is the most perverted man I know. Don't turn out like him okay." Zero yelped as arms circled his middle and a voice growled into his ear. "Hmm, that is kind of how this little miracle occurred isn't it. I remember you enjoying it too."

Zero felt a stir in his body, one that had not been satisfied in a long time. He could not help himself as he suddenly found his lips locked with a certain pureblood's. Kaname's hands began to roam, his fingers tracing the small scar that still remained on Zero's stomach. Zero pulled back and gasped, "Kaname, wait, not in front of Ayumu."

Kaname smirked and looked over to his son. Ayumu started with wide eyes at his parents, one fist being sucked on between toothless gums. He reached in and stroked the top of Ayumu's head. Ayumu cooed and both parents smiled. The family finished the bath together, laughter and the sound of splashing water filling the house.

An hour or so later, the parents put their new born down into his crib. His small eyes didn't open as both parents just stood and watched, Zero leaning down with his hands resting on the edge of the crib and his chin resting on top. Kaname stood behind him with a hand on the small of Zero's back. He leaned down and pressed his nose into Zero's hair. "Thank you Zero, I can't say that enough."

Zero straightened and pulled the cover further up over Ayumu's small body before silently pulling Kaname out of the room and into their own room next door. Kaname followed obediently, knowing exactly what Zero was feeling and thinking and not just because of their bond. Zero lay back on the bed and pulled Kaname down over him. Their kiss was slow and passionate, their bodies remembering each pleasurable spot on the others. Both vampires were soon in the nude but still only stayed in each other's arms.

Kaname almost purred as their naked bodies rubbed together under the silk sheets. "Zero, can I please touch you?" Zero laughed. "Do you really have to ask?" Kaname reached between them and found the hunter's full arousal and wrapped his long fingers around the shaft. Zero moaned and tossed his head back. It was indescribable, the feeling of being touched again after so long.

Kaname continued to stroke his lover as their kiss continued but still was not hasty. Zero fought through the pleasure induced fog and wrapped his own hand around Kaname, copying his lover's motions. Kaname moaned this time and arched his back as he pushed into Zero's grasp. The two soon reached release simultaneously, their chests and stomachs coated in their evidence of passion.

"Kaname, I need more," Zero sighed. Kaname lifted himself up and grabbed the lubricant out of the drawer. He coated his fingers despite Zero's protest as he stated it was not needed. "No Zero, it has been too long. I am not risking hurting you." Zero sighed again and lay back, Kaname did have a point. Despite his need for Kaname, he was sure his body needed to _remember _Kaname.

Kaname pressed a digit into Zero, noticing the slight tense before Zero relaxed again. He soon added a second finger and stilled when Zero noticeably winced this time. "I'm sorry love, it will be okay in a second."

Zero couldn't help but smile despite the mild discomfort he was experiencing. Kaname was acting like it was his first time again. "I'm okay Kaname, please continue." Kaname nuzzled Zero's cheek as he added the third finger. Zero's hands shot up and gripped Kaname's forearms as he gasped in pain. Kaname reached further inside and pressed on the area he knew would drive Zero crazy, and it did. He moaned loudly and pressed down on Kaname's fingers. The pureblood continued to assault Zero's prostate before Zero grabbed his wrist. "Enough," he gasped out.

Kaname got the message and removed his fingers before coating his member in lubricant. He stretched his body over Zero's again as he positioned himself. Zero raised his legs so that they were wrapped around Kaname's middle. Kaname held the back of Zero's neck in one hand and clutched the headboard in the other as he pushed forward. Zero let out a shuddering breath and clutched tighter to Kaname through the pain. The pureblood pressed his lips to Zero's as he entered the rest of the way in one thrust. Zero let out a cry of pained pleasure through their kiss. Kaname kept still as he let Zero readjust to his girth.

When he was ready, Zero draped one arm over Kaname's shoulder and pressed into the small of Kaname's back with the other hand. Kaname carefully pulled out before pressing back in repeatedly. Their lovemaking was slow and gently but full of love. The overload of pleasure induced by their rejoining soon had them releasing again, of course at the same time. Kaname tried to catch himself before he fell onto Zero but Zero would not have it. He pulled Kaname down onto him, moaning lightly when the movement made Kaname move inside of him. "Zero, can we stay like this for awhile?"

Zero smiled and pressed his face into Kaname's shoulder. "Please do," he sighed.

Zero groaned as the baby monitor blared his son's cry. After a couple of seconds he opened his eyes and moved to get out of bed but a new sound on the monitor stopped him. "Ayumu, hush my child. Your mother needs his sleep. Would you like me to sing you a lullaby?" Zero sat back against the headboard as he listened to Kaname began to sing to his son.

_Golden slumber kiss your eyes,  
Smiles await you when you rise.  
Sleep,  
pretty baby,  
Do not cry,  
And I'll sing you a lullaby._

Care you know not,  
Therefore sleep,  
While I o'er you watch do keep.  
Sleep,  
pretty darling,  
Do not cry,  
And I will sing a lullaby.

Zero could no longer hear Ayumu so took it that the lullaby had worked. He slipped off the bed and padded silently to the nursery. He leaned against the doorframe and watched Kaname gently pat Ayumu on the bottom, mimicking Zero's heartbeat when the child was inside of him. Kaname still hummed the lullaby as he gently placed his son back into his crib.

"Do you need me to sing a lullaby to you too, Zero?" Kaname asked without turning around. Zero chuckled lightly so as not to wake up their child and Kaname walked silently over to him and Zero instantly stepped into his open arms.

5 years later

"Auntie Auntie, watch this!"

Yuki watched a silver haired five year old swing on the monkey bars. He almost made it to the end before one hand slipped off the bars, hanging for a second before the fingers from his other hand slipped off. "Ayumu!"

Instead of falling directly to the ground, the child slowly floated down to land on his feet, turning around to face his aunt. He cocked his head to the side. "Auntie, what's wrong?" Yuki sighed. "Ayumu, don't scare me like that."

"Yuki, Ayumu!"


	8. Life

"_Auntie Auntie, watch this!"_

_Yuki watched a silver haired five year old swing on the monkey bars. He almost made it to the end before one hand slipped off the bars, hanging for a second before the fingers from his other hand slipped off. "Ayumu!"_

_Instead of falling directly to the ground, the child slowly floated down to land on his feet, turning around to face his aunt. He cocked his head to the side. "Auntie, what's wrong?" Yuki sighed. "Ayumu, don't scare me like that."_

"_Yuki, Ayumu!"_

Both Yuki and Ayumu turned toward the voice and Ayumu ran to the figure. "Daddy!" Kaname dropped to one knee and opened his arms for his son to jump into. He balanced the child on his hip and looked into his ruby eyes. "What are you doing Ayumu, scaring your poor aunt like that?" Ayumu giggled and shrugged before looking over his father's shoulder. "Daddy, where is momma?" Yuki stepped next to her brother. "Yeah, how is Zero doing?"

Kaname kissed his sister on the cheek. "Yes, Zero will be fine. He's just a little sore and should be here any second." Zero had recently gone a mission that unfortunately turned sour when more than the expected number of E's had shown up. All had been exterminated but not after Zero had been injured by protecting the other hunters. Kaname had been called immediately and flown out to give his mate blood, leaving their son with his aunt. "Momma!" Ayumu wiggled in his father's grasp and waved frantically to the hunter who was slowly moving toward them. Zero waved back at his son and gave him a smile. Kaname set his son down and watched as he clung to Zero's legs before allowing the hunter to kneel down to wrap him in a tight hug and kissed him on the cheek. Ayumu scowled and scrubbed at the kiss making Zero laugh. He stood up and took his son's hand as they walked back to his husband and sister-in-law.

"Hey Yuki, how was he?" the hunter asked while giving the brunette a one armed hug since his son still had not let go of his hand. "Well he keeps showing me his growing abilities in ways I would not rather see. The other day he was practicing his archery but was using his abilities to control the arrow instead of the bow. Let's just say his first couple of times he missed, I thought we were under attack."

"Ayumu! I told you not to do that unless with us," Zero exclaimed, scolding his son. Ayumu looked away and fidgeted. "It was only once I am, of course, quite good now." Zero jaw dropped before turning to glare at Kaname. "I wonder where he got that prideful attitude from," he said dryly. Kaname chuckled and leaned down to whisper in his son's ear. "Good job Ayumu," he whispered before standing up. "Ayumu, please reserve your practice for our own household." Ayumu tried to suppress a smile and nodded his head. "Yes daddy."

Yuki giggled as Zero glared at his husband, telling him he knew exactly what he had whispered. Ayumu distracted him by pulling on his hand, ready to go play with his parents. He loved his auntie but several days without his parents made the thought of playing with Zero and Kaname so much better. Yuki laughed as the small family played, Kaname holding his son's hand as he went across the rope bridge and Zero catching him at the bottom of the slide. What a perfect family.

* * *

_A couple of hours later_

"Kaname, wake up." The pureblood slowly opened his eyes and turned his head against the pillow to look at Zero as the hunter put a book down on the bedside table. "Did they live happily ever after?" Zero chuckled and moved from his sitting position to lie down. "Of course Kaname, I am not reading Ayumu any of our dark novels. Kaname laughed, "Not yet anyway." His husband gave him a grin and nodded toward the space between them. "He fell asleep though, father like son huh?" Kaname looked down at his son who was curled up against his side, his head resting on Kaname's outstretched arm. Kaname's eyes softened and he stroked the boy's locks. The color was a lighter version of his own but soft like Zero' s much like his eyes which were almost the exact same shade as the pureblood's but as they recently found out, they turned amethyst like the hunter's when the boy took energy from his parents.

"I remember a certain boy falling asleep in all of his classes at Cross Academy and he certainly was not moi. So who does he really get it from?" Zero just rolled his eyes before Ayumu mumbled in his sleep and turned so that he was now pressed against Zero's chest. Kaname shifted and supported his body on his forearm as he asked, "Do you want me to take him to his room?" Zero shook his head and wrapped his arms around the boy, pressing his nose into his child's hair. "Let him sleep here please. I missed him." Kaname chuckled and scooted closer and pulled one of Zero's hands away so that he could lace their fingers together, their wedding bands making a slight clink as they met. Their foreheads pressed together and their legs intertwined, Ayumu fitting perfectly between their bodies. "Zero?"

Zero hummed his acknowledgment. "Can I at least get a kiss?" Kaname inquired. Zero smirked and pulled his head up so that he could give a short but loving kiss to his husband. "Goodnight Kaname." Kaname smiled back and closed his eyes. "Goodnight Zero."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Alright, so just a short glimpse into the family's life. If you guys like it, I will try to continue. It would be awesome if you give random situations and times in their lives that I can write about. Know I might twist them a little though, you know how I am : )**


	9. Let's try the life

"Say Ahhh," Aidou commanded. "Ahh," Ayumu dolled, sticking out his tongue as Aidou shown a light down the boy's throat. "Alright Ayumu, you can close it now." Ayumu snapped his jaw shut and began to swing his legs against the kitchen counter he was currently perching on. Zero leaned on the counter beside his son, straightening Ayumu's shirt from when Aidou had gone under it with the stethoscope. "So is he ready for school Aidou?"

The blonde packed away his instruments and nodded. "The little bugger is perfectly healthy, a clean bill of health. Second grade does not stand a chance under his reign." Ayumu rolled his eyes. "Uncle Aidou, I will not be in second grade long enough to start a reign, I will be moving into third grade soon. Tell Mommy I should not have to go to second grade at all." Aidou held up his hands in surrender after shrugging on a dinner coat. "I am not stepping into that Ayumu."

Zero sighed and rolled his eyes just as his son had. "Ayumu, we went over this. The school will not let you skip any more grades until you have completed at least a semester of second grade." His five year old son huffed in frustration and crossed his arms. "Ayumu Kuran, are you pouting?"

The three looked up at the new voice as Kaname walked into the room. Ayumu instantly unfolded his arms and unpinched his eyebrows. "No daddy, Kuran and Kiryuu blood does not allow pouting." The boy's parents laughed before Kaname pecked Zero on the cheek in greeting. "Oh geez Kaname, do you have to be lovey dovey in front of me?" Aidou asked in mock offense. Kaname laughed and wrapped his arms around Zero's middle and rested his chin on the hunter's shoulder. "Hey, I have not been home all day and just because you do not keep a consistent lover does not mean you have to be jealous Aidou," Kaname teased.

"I am perfectly happy with my hundred or more admirers," he scoffed. "You know," he said as he nudged Ayumu, shifting closer so the boy could look him in the eye, "your father used to have hundreds of admirers too but then he settled for this guy." He pointed toward Zero and Ayumu looked over at his parents in confusion. "But Daddy is happy with Mommy." Kaname nuzzled his husband's neck," I am extremely happy with mommy Ayumu," he hummed before pulling Zero closer to him and stealing another kiss. Ayumu and Aidou turned to each other and stuck out their tongues in mock disgust. "Come on Ayumu, let's get ready for the party tonight, preferably before your father chokes Zero with his tongue."

Aidou helped Ayumu off the counter and boy ran ahead, calling for Aidou to follow so he could show him his new school books. Aidou turned around at the door. "At least wait until tomorrow while the kid is in school before you start shagging. Why did I ever let you two be parents?" he teased. Zero shot him a rude gesture, never breaking away from Kaname's lips. "Yeah yeah Zero, just don't burn the chicken for tonight," Aidou said as he followed Ayumu to his room.

The parents finally broke apart but not without Kaname whispering lewd ideas in Zero's ear, already planning for their first time to have the house to themselves in a long time. Zero shivered with anticipation before gently pushing Kaname away. "As excited as I am Kaname, I do have to finish cooking for tonight. Aidou took longer than expected with Ayumu's check-up and I am behind." Kaname nodded but leaned in again. "I could always help you cook," he offered, pulling the hunter closer by the cooking apron's straps. Zero stopped Kaname's lips from reaching his own. "Hell no Kaname, you are going nowhere near my oven, stove, or cooking utensils. I remember the New Year's Eve you tried to cook. The condo almost caught on fire. My fat, seven month pregnant self had to help you put it out."

"Neff miff fault," Kaname huffed behind Zero hand. Zero laughed and removed his hand and instead grabbed Kaname by the chin before pecking him on the lips. "Sure it wasn't, but the answer is still no. Now, go get ready, Shiki and Takuma should be here any minute. Check on Ayumu too, make sure Aidou is not teaching him any bad habits." Kaname stuck out his bottom lip as if to pout. "Uh-huh-huh Kaname, Kuran blood does not allow pouting, you are the one that taught our son that," Zero scolded, waving a stirring spoon in front of Kaname's face. Kaname growled and slapped Zero's ass, making Zero jump. "I'll show you what Kuran blood can do tomorrow," he growled, quickly biting Zero's neck with blunt teeth before walking out of the room. Zero shook his head but continued to smile as he finished cooking.

* * *

After a quick shower and a change of clothes, Kaname began to walk into Ayumu's room but froze when he heard what Aidou was saying. "Yep, you slowly push it in. It might hurt at first but the pain only last for a couple of seconds. You soon get used to it and are okay with doing it with anyone or anything." Kaname was sure if he could be seen right now, his look would be deadly. By the now faded voice in his son's room, he was sure his idiot friend knew he was there. He took a deep breath and opened the door. Aidou sat across from Ayumu on the floor, an open book between them. The blonde paled and slowly stood up and walked out of the room. Kaname gave his confused son a smile and followed the noble, closing the door behind him. Aidou stood against the wall, waiting for whatever punishment Kaname was going to inflict but he honestly did not know the reason why the pureblood was so upset.

"Mind telling me why I should not slap you right now?" Kaname asked. Aidou gulped, "Well Kaname, maybe because you have not told me what I did wrong." Kaname's eyes grew wide with anger. "What you did wrong? Aidou, how about what you were telling my son right now? He is five! He will learn about all that when he is older and much more mature." Aidou blinked in confusion. "Kaname, he is mature. He was just curious so I told him how to do it."

"We, as in Zero and I, should be the one to tell him about that kind of thing. I think _we_ would know more about it more than you anyway," Kaname hissed. Aidou tilted his head to the side, "Why would you and Zero know about blood drawing? Medically speaking of course." Kaname who had prepared to slap the noble froze. "Blood drawing, you were talking about blood drawing?" Aidou stood up straighter. "Of course, Ayumu had found one of my medical books last time he was over and was wondering how us doctors draw blood. What did you think we were talking about?" Kaname, the graceful pureblood who never got flustered, stepped away from his friend and coughed nervously. "N..nothing, say Aidou, why don't you go help Zero downstairs. I will help Ayumu get ready." Without another word, Kaname walked back into his son's room, leaving the noble seriously confused as he descended the stairs to help his hunter friend. "Weirdo," he mumbled. He decended the stairs as the door bell rang. "Aidou, will you get that?" Zero called from the kitchen. "Aye aye captain,"he called back. He opened the door and smiled at the new comers. "Hi Takuma! Were you able to drag Shiki away from his modeling for awhile?" Takuma smiled back and squeezed Shiki's hand. "Yep, we couldn't wait to see Ayumu, it's been awhile." Aidou nodded in agreement. "Well come on in, Kaname sent me down to help Zero in the kitchen. You guys can help me."

"Zero-kun! You're strange husband told me to come help you and I brought some extra hands," Aidou called as he entered the kitchen with Shiki and Takuma following. Zero turned on his heel and gave them a quick smile as he straightened his tie with one hand while pulling out a hot appetizer with the other. "Hey guys! Great, I could use some help. Shiki, do you mind grabbing the wine and start filling the glasses in the dining room?" Shiki nodded and sat off to do his task. "Thank you," Zero said as he picked up the main course in towel covered hands. "Okay, great now Takuma, will you grab those two bowels right there? Yeah, the salad and rice. Thank you."

"What about me Zero?" Aidou asked just as the doorbell rang. Zero pushed the door to the dining room open with his back. "You can go get that, Aidou." Aidou huffed. "Since when did I become your doorman?" he asked as he stalked toward the door. "Since you keep showing up to our house, making yourself comfortable, and questioning my husband's partner choice!"Zero called, obviously teasing. Aidou shrugged, "fair enough." He opened the door, instantly caught up in a tight hug. "Aidou, I have not seen you in forever!" Aidou gasped for breath as small arms squeezed tighter. "Kain, would you please tell your wife to control herself? I can't breathe!" Kain grinned as he pulled on his wife's petite frame. "Yuki honey, you are squeezing my cousin to death." Yuki stepped away, that goofy smile on her face. "But it is so good to see you Aidou, we are both always here to see my favorite nephew but we never cross paths. How are you doing?"

He closed the door behind them and found he could not help but smile at the petite pureblood, he had always been able to make him smile. "I am doing great Yuki, how about you? Is my mean cousin treating you well?" Yuki's smile suddenly widened. "He is great, he even gave me something wonderful but I will tell you when the others are with us."

"Uncle Kain, Aunt Yuki!" The two addressed vampires looked up the stairs as their nephew came down the stairs, his tie flying over his shoulder. His pureblood father, wearing the same color tie, descended the stairs behind him with a smile on his face. Ayumu stopped in front of the red headed vampire, his ruby eyes dancing with joy. "Uncle Kain, Uncle Kain, guess what? I can do it too!" The noble squatted down so that he was closer to eye level with the boy. "And what is it that you can do Ayumu?" Ayumu looked over his shoulder to his father, silently asking for permission. "Just be careful Ayumu," the pureblood instructed. Ayumu nodded vigorously and held out his hand in front of him, concentrating intently on his small palm. Kain waited patiently and his eyebrows arched when he felt a shift in the young boy's aura. Yuki clapped her hand over her mouth in surprise as small flames suddenly appeared on her nephew's fingers. Ayumu stayed concentrated on his hand despite the gasps around him. The flames morphed into one tongue of fire in the middle of his palm and only then did he relax as he held the flame toward his uncle. Kain smiled and waved his hand over the flame, using his abilities to twist the flame into the figure of a rose.

Ayumu's face broke into a wide grin. "Wow," he whispered in fascination. Yuki crouched next to her husband in front of Ayumu. "Now Ayumu, I think all of us are the ones who should be saying 'wow.' That is absolutely wonderful, we are all so proud of you."

An arm circled around Ayumu's waist as Zero kneeled next to his son, Shiki and his lover Takuma following behind. "He could not wait to show you Kain. He has been practicing conjuring all week." Ayumu leaned into his mother and held the fire rose in front of the hunter. "Mommy, I want you to have it but I don't want you to get burnt," he said grimly. Zero smiled and held his hand under his son's. "It's beautiful Ayumu, just because you wanted to give it to me makes me happy." Ayumu slowly nodded. "Okay Mommy, will you blow it out?" Zero nodded and blew out the flame in his son's hand. They all watched as the smoke dissipated through the air, all in a sense of wonder. Then it was broken as the door burst wide open, man wrapped in too much clothing standing in the doorway.

"Zero, my baby boy, we are here!" Ayumu giggled as Zero ducked his head and groaned. He patted his mother's silver head. "One night Mommy." Zero laughed as Ayumu tried to ease his "pain." He jumped out of the way just in time before Cross scooped up his grandson in his arms, making Ayumu squirm as Cross showered his face with kisses. "Papa, stop it! Mommy does not even kiss me that much." Cross twirled the boy around and balanced him on his hip. "That is because my son does not love you as much as your grandpa does."

Zero scoffed and turned to his sensei who had just stepped beside him. "I don't know how you live with him." Yagari pulled his cigar out of his mouth and stuffed it in his pocket. "Lots of love, and _a lot_ of patience. Cross, let the boy down. He does not need you smothering him." Yagari took Aidou from his partner, rescuing the boy from more kisses. Kaname wrapped an arm around Zero's shoulders as their makeshift and blood family members mingled, updating each other on their lives. "What happened earlier?" Zero asked. "You were pissed then it just got dowsed." Kaname shifted nervously. "Oh nothing, just a misunderstanding. Are you ready to bring them all in?" he asked, desperate to forget his little mix up earlier. Zero studied him for a minute but nodded. "Alright guys, if you are ready, let's head to the dining room and eat the meal my beautiful meal my husband made all by himself," Kaname called out.

"Other words he would not let you into the kitchen huh?" Takuma teased. "Uh-huh, Daddy is not allowed to cook because Mommy says he is a hazard to our health in the kitchen," Ayumu said, taking hold of Yagari's hand as they went into the dining room. The guests laughed at the young boy's imitation of the hunter. Kaname tried not to blush and tousled his son's hair as he walked past into the dining room. When all were seated Kaname took the seat at the head of the table, Zero on his right, and Ayumu on his left. He raised his glass of wine as did the other guest. "I would like to thank you all for coming to celebrate Ayumu's last night of freedom before going to school. It is great to have such great friends and family members in our life and we wish you all the happiness in the world. Now, let's eat."

A chorus of 'cheers' circled the room and food was passed. Yuki suddenly stood up and cleared her throat, Kain rising with her. The guest looked up at the young pureblood expectantly. "Well since my husband is too shy to announce such great new in front of you, I will do the honors. Everyone, a new life will enter this world in nine months," she said proudly. Everyone clapped and hooted for the couple, Ayumu watching all the adults with fascination. "So this means I will have a cousin?" Kaname nodded and squeezed his son's hand. "Yes Ayumu, you will have a cousin." Ayumu seemed to ponder for a second before grabbing his fork to begin to eat. "Good, because Mommy has not given me a sibling yet and it is getting kind of boring."

Zero choked on his wine.

* * *

**Alright beautiful people. Here is a longer snip into the lives of our favorite people. If you like it, I will continue and I am trying to think of way to incooperate all of your ideas and I am still open for more. I am really sorry if this chapter sucks, I don't do well with just lovey dovey. I need angst, lemon, drama, did I mention lemon. lol **

**Well hope you guys like it. **


	10. First day

**_Author's note_**

_Don't shoot me! I'm sorry it has taken so long! This is set the morning after the dinner party or better known as Ayumu's first day. I had to try to get help from my friend about how to properly address and introduce when meeting people in Japan so forgive me if I mess up! Hope you like it._

_

* * *

_

"Daddy! Come on, we are going to be late!" Ayumu called from the bottom of the stairs, his new backpack hanging from one hand. Zero laughed from the kitchen as he put away Ayumu's breakfast dishes. Although Kaname had become accustomed to "human" hours because of his husband and son, he still hated the early morning and had to be dragged out of bed sometimes. And it was Ayumu's turn to do just that.

"Ayumu baby, you have an hour before you have to be to school. Give Daddy a little time to wake up." Ayumu glared at the stairs before ascending the stairs, dropping his backpack.

"I am going to get him," he said with determination. Zero just laughed again and continued to clean up. Kaname could easily hear and of course could feel his son approaching the bedroom but he kept his eyes closed and feigned sleep as Ayumu entered the room. "Daddy, it's time to wake up," the boy said as he approached the bed but Kaname did not stir. Ayumu climbed onto his parents' bed and shook the pureblood's shoulder. "Daddy," he repeated. "Come on, get AAK!" Ayumu yelped as Kaname suddenly pulled Ayumu against him and under the covers, easily finding the boy's ticklish spots.

Ayumu giggled with delight while trying to get away at the same time. "Daddy, let go! We have to go to school!" he laughed. Kaname stopped and sat up, pulling his son to sit in his lap.

"We? No, I think you are going to school. I have to stay home and take care of Mommy since you are abandoning him," he laughed with a glint in his eye. Ayumu luckily did not catch it and only rolled his eyes.

"I am not abandoning Mommy, I need to go to school to become the best Vampire Prince like you Daddy," he said confidently. Kaname arched an eyebrow and leaned back against the headboard so he could look Ayumu in the eyes. Although he did not want to tell Ayumu yet, but the child was already more powerful than many lower nobles so he had no doubts about Ayumu becoming a great Prince. He had to wonder if Ayumu was going to follow Zero's footsteps in any way too.

"What about embracing your hunter blood?" Kaname asked. Ayumu only smiled and kissed his father on the cheek and slid off his lap. "That is what will make me great Daddy, I will do both," he said as he slid off the bed.

Kaname laughed and threw back the covers. "Guess you want me to get out of bed?" Ayumu only gave his crooked Zero like smile. "All right then," he sighed as he slid out of bed and began to get ready, conversing and laughing with his son.

While his boys got ready upstairs, Zero finished packing Ayumu's lunch while his mind wandered back to his conversation with Kaname the night before.

"_What are you thinking?" Zero asked as Kaname's hand stroked through his hair. The two were lying in bed after finally putting Ayumu to bed after the guest had left. Kaname shrugged. "You're thinking about what Ayumu said huh?" Zero guessed._

_Kaname nodded. "We don't have to talk about it if you do not want to." Zero shook his head and snuggled closer to his husband. "No, I think we need to talk about it. Do you wish for another child?" he asked, straight to the point. They both loved their small family but they felt like something, or someone, was missing. _

"_Zero honey, the question is more, do _you_ want another child? Aidou said is possible for you to conceive again but it will be risky. I am not willing to put my wishes before your life," Kaname said as he tilted Zero's head back to look him in the eye._

"_Yes Kaname, I want another kid. I know the risk but Aidou will make sure we are better prepared the next time. I want Ayumu to have someone when we are not there just like you had Yuki and I had Ichiru. I am willing to try again, are you?" Zero asked._

_Kaname laughed and pulled Zero closer. "Ever the challenger, I think Ayumu is going to get his wish then."_

Zero smiled at the memory as he glanced over to the untouched birth-control pills Aidou had put together for him. He put the vial back into the medicine drawer and wrapped up Ayumu's lunch. Yes, his son was going to get his wish.

"Mommy, I got Daddy!" Ayumu yelled as Zero came out of the kitchen, placing the lunch bag in Ayumu's school bag. Kaname laughed and wrapped an arm around Zero's waist, pulling him closer for a quick kiss. "And I got Mommy," the pureblood purred against Zero's lips. Zero laughed and pushed his husband back.

"Alright Ayumu, are you ready?" Zero asked as Kaname helped his son put on his backpack. Ayumu nodded vigorously and bolted out the door, leaving the parents behind. Kaname turned to Zero and cupped his cheek. "You okay honey?"

Zero pulled Kaname's hand to his lips and kissed his palm. "Yeah, I am fine. Just worried about Ayumu," he admitted. He knew he could not smother their son but he couldn't help but want to watch and protect him. He knew Kaname felt the same but the older vampire was better at hiding it. Kaname gave him an understanding smile as he pulled Zero out the door to follow their son. "He will do great Zero." Zero smiled and nodded before letting go of Kaname's hand and helping Ayumu into the backseat of Kaname's Eclipse. They could always take a driver but the family had chosen to go through their momentous occasion just as a family. After ensuring that Ayumu was strapped in, Zero and Kaname slid into the front seats. The car slid out of the driveway and past the gates a few moments later, heading toward Ayumu's first school.

After a small amount of time, Kaname parked the car in front of a tall Victorian building, hundreds of kids and their parents entering through the cedar wood doors. Iron pressed maroon blazers and polished shoes made the kids squirm, uncomfortable with the stiff clothing after a summer of t-shirts and shorts. Ayumu was all but bouncing in his seat, making it difficult for Kaname to unbuckle the seat belt. "Ayumu, hold still for a second. The school is not going anywhere."

"Kaname, leave him alone, he is just excited. Now Ayumu, remember what we talked about please," Zero said as Kaname finally got the boy out of the car and took his hand. Ayumu smiled and put his index finger to his lips. "It's my secret and no one else's," he whispered. Zero nodded and took his other hand as they walked up to the doors. All week, Kaname and Zero had stressed to their son that he could not let the others know what he was. The Pureblood and Hunter had chosen to send Ayumu to a mostly human school to show other vampires that co-existing with humans was possible, even for the younger generation.

The family entered the building and Zero led them down the second grade hall and toward Ayumu's classroom. While Kaname had been training Ayumu, Zero had come up to the school to meet his son's teacher and of course to take a quick survey of the grounds afterwards but there was no reason to let Kaname know on that secret, Kaname already thought he was being overprotective. Little did he know, Kaname had done the exact same thing when Zero was teaching their son hunter spells.

"Mommy, which one is mine?" Ayumu asked as they passed several rooms, the friendly teachers greeting the young children at the door. "This one baby," Zero said, finally stopping in front of a room. Ratsuka-Sensei was decorated across the door and the young woman herself smiled as children walked in after their parents had made sure they were okay. "Ratsuka-Sensei, it is a pleasure to see you again," Zero greeted the woman, bowing slightly. A slight blush decorated the teacher's cheeks as she looked up, instantly bowing low as she caught sight of Kaname.

"Good morning Kuran-sama, Kiryu-sama," she said in a mere whisper. Kaname and Zero sighed. "Please Ratsuka-Sensei; there is no need to be so formal. We are just another pair of parents while we are here," Kaname whispered so none of the other parents could hear.

Ayumu looked between his parents and his teacher, adorable confusion written on his face due to the young woman's behavior. She was not acting like that with the other parents. Then he caught her aura. "Daddy, daddy," Ayumu whispered, pulling on his father's hand. "She has a secret too?"

Kaname smiled and Zero laughed as Ratsuka's head lifted slightly to stare at the child in front of her. The female vampire knew that the young boy was obviously a vampire because of his parents standing in front of her, but how could such a young vampire feel her and why could she only catch a feint aura from him?

Zero gave her a gentle smile and pulled a chain from under Ayumu's collar. Two charms clinked together at the end, one with the Kiryu crest and one with the Kuran rose. "We had a friend make these Ratsuka-Sensei, they disguise Ayumu's aura. Like we discussed, it would be safer if no one knew about Ayumu's strengths," he said quietly.

The woman nodded and crouched down so that she was eye level with the brunette boy. "Hello Kuran-san, it is a pleasure to meet you. I hear you are a very intelligent young man," the female vampire said in admiration of the young vampire.

Ayumu bowed his head to the young woman in respect. "Hello Sensei, I am looking forward to our time together. May I go in with my parents?" he asked. Ratsuka smiled and stood up. "Of course, please find your desk."

The original peppiness returned as Ayumu all but dragged his parents into the room he would be spending his first school experience in. His parents helped him search for his desk until Ayumu gave a cry of excitement when he finally found his name in bright colors next to another desk with the name _Etsuko Emi_ written in pink frilly letters. "Well Ayumu, looks like your neighbor will be a young lady," Zero said as he helped Kaname unpack their son's backpack. The boy opened his mouth to respond.

"Hello! Are you Kuran-san? I am Etsuko-san, nice to meet you," a high voice said from behind the family. The three turned around to face a small girl in a light blue dress with a matching bow.

...

...

"Ayumu, the young lady introduced herself. Be polite," Zero whispered. Ayumu continued to stare at the little girl before Kaname gently nudged him. "Oh um yes, hello Etsuko-san. You're charmin…I mean your name is charming…I mean it is a pleasure to meet you."

The little girl giggled and pulled at her dress absentmindedly. Kaname glanced over to his husband who gave a subtle nod, it was time to go. Zero kneeled down and pecked Ayumu on the cheek, making his son blush. "Mom," he whined, trying to hide his embarrassment from Etsuko-san. Kaname chuckled and ruffled his son's hair which Zero hastily fixed. "We are leaving now baby, call if you need anything okay?" Ayumu nodded and hugged both of them before turning back to his classmate with rosy cheeks.

The couple took one last look behind them and gave a goodbye to their son's teacher before walking out of the school hand in hand. Zero gave an undignified yelp when Kaname squeezed his ass as he opened the door for him. "Whoa boy, I believe in safe driving and safe sex, neither of which will occur if this escalates right now," Zero whispered. Kaname laughed and pecked him on the lips before going around to the other side and quickly starting the car. The Eclipse sped down the highway, probably breaking a few rules.

"Mmm…Zero, what happened to safe driving?" Kaname moaned as Zero suddenly attacked his neck biting and licking all of the spots he knew would drive the pureblood crazy. Zero laughed and gave an exceptionally hard bite to Kaname's jugular with blunt teeth. Kaname groaned again and had to work overtime to keep his concentration on the road. "Still believe in it baby, that is why you are driving. You have better concentration," Zero growled. The car couldn't move fast enough until it finally screeched into a halt in front of their home. Not worrying about any of the neighbor's noticing, the two moved with vampire speed into the house, their hands already roaming and pulling at unnecessary clothing.

* * *

**Don't like the cliffy? Well then click that little buttone that says _Next_ ^_^**

**~SilverAngrywolf~**


	11. Bell Ringer

_**Warning: Lots of SEX! Don't like it? Well leave but for those that are messed up in the mind like me, ENJOY! **_

_**

* * *

**_

They barely made it through the door before Kaname roughly pinned Zero against the wall. Zero growled in pleasure. Heavens, he missed the rough side of Kaname and the pureblood knew it. Not in the mood to waste time, Kaname ripped open Zero's shirt and used his claws to shred Zero's jeans and boxers, though careful not to slice his husband. Zero returned the favor the same way and wrapped one leg around Kaname's naked hip and tilted his head back in profound pleasure as Kaname bit into his neck, drawing blood. Zero's nail raked down Kaname's back, leaving small trails of crimson liquid. Kaname growled and Zero held on for dear life as Kaname flew them to the top of the stairs, pushing Zero against the banister. Their hard and aching arousals pressed against one another, making each moan with lust. Zero purposefully rubbed himself against Kaname's stomach, reveling in the feel of Kaname shudder and watched as his ruby eyes turned nearly black with want.

"Oh heavens Zero, I need you so bad," Kaname hissed, thrusting against Zero as he tried to seek relief. Zero lifted himself out of Kaname's arms and balanced on the banister so that his sinful fruit was in plain view for Kaname's eyes. "Then take me," he growled. Kaname attacked his lips in a bruising kiss, not staying long as he moved down to his neck. "Preparation?" he whispered in a husky voice. Slicing his own wrist, he coated his member in his blood.

"Fuck it," Zero hissed as he yanked Kaname's head to the side, exposing the pale neck. He needed Kaname then and there.

"Pills?"

Zero nearly roared in sexual frustration. "Fuck it all Kaname, in me now!" he ordered. He howled when not a second later, Kaname thrust into him in one quick movement. His lust hazed mind barely registered the normal sting of penetration before Kaname was hitting all the right spots. He bit into Kaname's exposed neck, making his partner increase his speed. The only thing keeping him from falling over the edge of the banister was Kaname's strong arm around his back but he didn't care, the thrill only increased his arousal. He pushed back against each of Kaname's thrust as he pulled his fangs out. "Faster Kaname baby…I need more of you."

Kaname pulled Zero's hips further between his thighs as he pounded harder into the ex-human. They both moaned in pleasure as they felt Kaname slip into Zero more. "How does that feel?" Kaname whispered into Zero's ear before tugging at the silver hoop in his cartilage. Zero's breath came in fast pants. "Yes Kaname, heavens yes. Touch me please!" he begged.

Never one to displease, Kaname's hand wrapped around Zero's member, scraping his nails along the sensitive flesh. Zero came undone, he saw stars as he released over Kaname's hand, his muscles clenching even tighter around Kaname. The pureblood howled as he released inside of his husband, riding out the orgasm with quick desperate thrust. Finally milked, Kaname pulled Zero flush against his chest, their erratic heart beats pounding against each other's chest.

"Zero baby, are you okay?" Kaname asked in between deep breaths. Zero nodded against his shoulder. "Good because I am nowhere near done with you," the pureblood said as he flashed into their bedroom with clutching onto him. Before Kaname could throw Zero on the bed, the hunter slipped away and pulled something from one of the vanity tables by their bed. "Zero, what are you doing?" Kaname asked.

The pureblood did not get an answer before he was pushed onto the bed by a very aroused and aggressive hunter, not that Kaname was complaining. Before the older vampire could react, Zero clapped on a pair of handcuffs onto Kaname's wrist, securing him to the headboard. Said hunter straddled his husband's waist and leaned over him so that their chest touched and their lips were barely inches apart. "Vampire Kuran Kaname, I believe you are need of punishment. The only kind that a certain Kiryu Zero can provide; do you accept your punishment?"he growled. He knew Kaname would play but he wanted to make sure, he knew the pureblood hated not to be in control.

Kaname's chest rumbled as he gave a predatory growl as he attempted to kiss Zero's full and luscious lips but the hunter pulled back. "Hmm, is that a yes vampire?" Said vampire only growled more and bucked into Zero. Zero reached behind him and held the older man's hips down. "Tsk tsk, don't try to get out of this one, you are all mine."

Kaname shivered with anticipation as Zero trailed his neck with his tongue and down to a pert nipple. The silver-haired hunter took the bud into his mouth, gently biting and sucking while his other hand scratched down Kaname's chest. Kaname moaned and arched his back off the bed and fought the urge to break the handcuffs so he could devour the hunter right then and there.

Zero released the rosy nipple and used his tongue to lap of the small amount of blood his nails had left on Kaname's chest. He knew perfectly well that he was torturing Kaname but that was basically the point of their game. He sat up straight and looked down at the flushed face of his lover. "Do you beg for mercy vampire?"

Kaname smiled wickedly, showing his fangs. "Does a Kuran ever beg?" The hunter smirked and scooted lower so that he was nearly sitting on Kaname's knees. His gaze flicked to the pureblood's twitching arousal. "I believe one part of you is at least begging Kuran."

He leaned forward again and blew on his husband's tip. Kaname bit back a grown and tried to move his hips upward but Zero held them down. He lightly kissed down the shaft, only letting Kaname feel a small amount of heat. His hands slipped under the pureblood's thighs and pushed them forward as he lifted his body off of Kaname's legs. Kaname cried out in pleasure as Zero's fingers grazed over his entrance, promising so much more. "Zero, okay….please…just."

Zero didn't even look at him as he continued to tease his husband. "Just what, Kaname?" Kaname gasped as Zero began biting and nibbling the inside of his thigh. "Zero, do me!"the vampire demanded.

Zero smirked at his victory and knelt on all fours in front of Kaname as one arm moved back. Kaname watched with heated lust as Zero reached behind himself and stuck two fingers into his entrance, wetting the digits with Kaname's own left over seed. Zero moaned as he moved his fingers inside of himself, knowing it was driving his lover mad. "Mmm…Kaname, do you really want me to? I think you are just enjoying the show," Zero teased as his other hand moved to stroke himself.

"No! Zero I need you in me!" Kaname roared. Zero laughed and seductively crawled between the pureblood's opened legs. He loved how Kaname trusted him enough to lay himself out just for Zero's pleasure. He could truly call the vampire king his own in moments like this. Zero's mouth returned to Kaname's as his fingers easily slid inside of the pureblood. Not wanting to waste any time, Kaname moved his hips so that they took both digits completely in one movement. Kaname groaned into their kiss, relishing in the feel of the hunter's fingers moving inside of him. The digits sped in and out of Kaname as the hunter's patience began to wear thin. "Zero, just put it in, I'm alright."

Zero needed no further instruction as he removed his fingers and positioned his own aching arousal. "I love you Kuran Kaname," he whispered before thrusting all the way to the hilt in one stroke. Any pain present by the quick penetration was quickly obliterated by the intense pleasure that filled Kaname. "Ahhh…I love you Kiryu Zero, now move!"

Embracing his vampire side for a little while, Zero let any caution fly to the wind as his thrust came fast and hard. The metal cuffs clinked against the headboard with each powerful thrust, leaving the pureblood gasping with each movement. Zero rarely took him but when he did, Heavens it was earth shaking good. Their sweat drenched bodies moved together as one, each fulfilling each other's need. Zero broke their kiss and looked down at his husband. "With me please," he silently asked. Kaname nodded and watched as Zero tilted his head back and gave a cry as he released inside of his husband at the same moment Kaname released onto their torsos.

Before he could even see clearly again, Zero fell forward onto Kaname's chest. Kaname used his power to unlock the cuffs so that he could cradle the love of his life in his arms. He rained feather light kisses to the silver mop of hair and Zero's face. After a moment, Zero gently pulled out and turned onto his side so that Kaname would have to hover over him. "I didn't hurt you did I?" Zero asked as he moved some of Kaname's chocolate colored tresses away from his eyes. Kaname laughed and pecked Zero on the bridge of his nose.

"Lord no, that was amazing but Zero?"

"Yes?"

Kaname held the handcuffs up and twirled them. "You know I still need more of you."

Zero laughed and wrapped his arms behind Kaname's neck. "Of course you do."

* * *

Bzzz Bzzz Bzzz

Zero jumped slightly as he heard something vibrating in the night stand next to him. _My phone! _flashed through his mind as he scrambled to get out of bed and grab the offending object as he sped out of the room, trying not to wake his sleeping lover. He winced slightly as his hips and ass protested against the movement. Kaname hadn't stopped filling up on "Zero" until only an hour ago. The man had taken him in the standard style, on all fours, bent over his desk, and even against the wall. The vampire was insatiable.

_Hunter HQ_ flashed across the screen making Zero frown. He was not supposed to be on call for two weeks as he helped Ayumu adjust to school.

"Kiryu-speaking."

"Kiryu-san, how are you? Better yet, how is our little Ayumu-chan doing?" the annoying voice of the Hunter President asked. Zero frowned for one, the president had no right to call his son "chan," he did not even know his son; two, why the president even asking? Of course the hunters never talked bad about Zero's son in fact, they did not speak of him at all. So when the president was asking, Zero knew something was up.

"Well seeing as he is not even back from his first day yet, we kind of don't know President-sama. If that is all you were calling for, I better get back to my husband."

"Yes yes, of course but I had a favor to ask of you Kiryu-san." _Uh-oh._ "You are needed on a high level mission next week."

Zero fought back a groan. "President-sama, I was supposed to have two weeks off. I just finished training half a dozen hunters and they are biting at the bit for a mission, take them." Zero hated to pass a mission off onto someone else but he really did need to be with his family.

"They will not do Zero. Like I said, this is a high level mission and new graduates will not be ready for it. I need my best hunters out there. Please Zero, I do not want to order you, I respect you enough to ask for help first."

Zero ran a hand through his hair and leaned against the wall. "Alright but I refuse to write the report and I better be back by the next morning." The president happily agreed to Zero's terms and the hunter ended the call when he heard Kaname moan his name in his sleep. Sighing, he went back into his room to pull out clothes for him and Kaname to wear when they went to pick up their son. It was going to be one hell of an argument when he told his husband about the mission.

* * *

"No Zero, Hell no. You are supposed to be here with us this week, they can find someone else," Kaname exclaimed as he buttoned his shirt. After gently waking him up, Zero had told Kaname about the mission he had to go to the next week. The pureblood had not stopped ranting even through the shower.

Zero sighed as he pulled on a pair of jeans. "Kaname, I cannot just say no, just as you cannot say no or abandon your projects at work. Being a hunter and exterminating is my job."

"But my job does not make me risk my life Zero, especially unnecessarily," Kaname hissed. His hands shook too badly from anger for him to even finishing buttoning his shirt. He hated that the Association yanked his husband around like they did but he knew Zero would never complain so he tried to control his anger but not this time. Zero's cool hands pulled his own away from his shirt and finished the job for him. The hunter straightened Kaname's collar, not able to look at Kaname just yet.

"Kaname, it is who I am and I have to take the risks. I will be home before lunch the next day okay?" he asked, finally looking Kaname in the eye. Kaname wrapped a hand around the base of Zero's neck, tilting his head so that their foreheads met.

"There is no changing your mind is there?" Kaname asked hopefully. Zero smiled and shook his head. "No Kaname, my stubbornness is one of the qualities you fell in love with anyway. Now, let's not dwell on it any longer and let's go pick up our son."

Kaname nodded and followed his love out to the car, this time Zero driving. The hunter hated driving four wheels and usually preferred his motorcycle but he really did not want his irritated husband behind the wheel.

"Well Zero, despite this setback, how was your day?" Kaname asked out of the blue. Zero smirked and pulled Kaname's hand into his lap. "Hmm, pretty damn good. How about yours"

Kaname chuckled and stroked Zero hand with his thumb. "It was mind blowing and I can't wait for another go around," he said in a husky voice as he pushed their intertwined fingers up against Zero's groin. Zero groaned and arched against Kaname's touch. "Kaname," he warned.

Kaname gave him an innocent look. "Yes Zero?" He kneaded harder against Zero. Zero pulled Kaname's hand away and placed it in Kaname's lap. "As much as I love you babe, I am not picking up my son with a hard on. I don't think he is yet ready for that talk no matter how mature he is."

Kaname laughed but left Zero alone. "Agreed, I don't think I will honestly ever be ready for that talk," Kaname laughed, remembering his little mix up the night before with Aidou. Zero shook his head and chuckled. "As much as a sex fiend you are, I don't think you will have a problem telling him. He needs to know anyway if he is going to produce an heir," Zero pointed out.

Kaname nodded his head in agreement before the pureblood's head shot up to look at his husband. "Zero, speaking of heirs, you didn't take the pill this morning did you? We didn't use a condom either. Do you think you could be…?"

Zero shrugged. "No I did not take it so I don't know. By how many times we did it, it is a strong possibility. I won't know for several weeks." Zero was trying to hide his worry from his husband. If they had conceived, he had another thing to worry about on the next week's mission. It was rare for him to get badly hurt on missions but it did happen.

The rest of the ride was silent as both parents contemplated their new development. The car pulled into the same spot as the morning. Zero turned off the car and squeezed Kaname's hand. "Kaname honey, it's going to be okay, _I'm_ going to be okay. Now, I believe we have a son to pick up, right?"

Kaname smiled and kissed Zero on the temple. "I don't know how I would hold myself together without you, Zero." Zero smiled back and got out of the car, Kaname following suit. "Kaname, I just hope the day you are alone never comes."

The parents stood beside the car along with the other parents as they waited for the school bell to ring, releasing their children. "Are you sure he knows where to meet us?" Zero asked, suddenly slipping back to his worried parent roll. Kaname sighed and wrapped his arm around Zero's shoulders. "Yes Zero, he knows where to go. Quit worrying about him." Despite Kaname's scolding, Zero didn't know about Kaname sitting his son down and going over the drop off and pick-up procedure over and over, making sure Ayumu knew where to go.

_Ring Ring Ring _

Three consecutive rings sounded from the school and not ten seconds later, the door opened and the school seemed to regurgitate kids; screaming, larger, crazy kids. Zero's hand clutched onto Kaname's arm as he fought the urge to jump into the group and rescue his son wherever he may be. Heavens, the four foot terrors were more frightening than a couple of Level E's. Kaname felt the same and was about to do just what Zero was holding back from doing when they heard a familiar call.

"Mommy, Daddy, look what I made today!" Kaname had to brace himself as Ayumu launched himself at his legs while waving his wrist excitedly. A beaded bracelet clicked with each wave. Zero took his son's backpack while Kaname picked up his son, balancing him on his hip. "What did you make Ayumu?" Zero asked, holding the wrist Ayumu thrust out to him.

"We made bracelets that represented our family. Look, I found a silver one for Mommy, a ruby one for Daddy, and then Ratsuka-Sensei had a little machine that melted two together to make a mix of yours for me. It's our family!" Ayumu exclaimed proudly. Kaname laughed and examined the colorful beads again.

"Ayumu, what about this blue one? What does that represent?" the pureblood asked. A bright red painted Ayumu's cheeks as he slightly fidgeted. Zero took a closer look at the bead and smiled. "Say Kaname, doesn't that look like a dress worn by a certain young Etsuko-san?"

"It matches her eyes," Ayumu whispered before clapping a hand over his mouth, not believing what he had just said. Kaname and Zero gave each other a knowing smile. Their son had his first crush.

* * *

_**Weesh! It's finally finished! (the chapter not the story) Xb**_

_**Now here are a couple of things you should know before you decide to stone me**_

_**1. That is my first seme Zero uke Kaname ever! Please don't hurt me!**_

_**2. You know I have to foreshadow some dark twist right? It is just not in my nature to be all nice and flowery. heehee**_

_**So, if you still like me and want to see more, Review review review!**_

_**And I promise, all of your suggestions are being taken into consideration and I am trying to work them in somehow (including the hooker suggestion teehee)**_

_**Love you all ~SilverAngrywolf~**_


	12. Calm before the storm

I waved goodbye to Mommy as he flipped his visor down and waved goodbye before he sped away on his motorcycle. It took me a whole week to convince my parents, mainly Mommy, that I did not need them to come inside with me. Since Etsuko-san was always there, it was really important they were not there; Daddy had a bad habit of embarrassing me. Yesterday when he walked me to class, he had even stopped to introduce himself to her! Then he had tried to tell me how to woo her. I don't even know what "woo" means!

I shook my head at the memory as I walked to my class, weaving around the bigger kids as they wrestled and talked in the hallway. I did not understand other kids' rough behavior. I noticed it was only the humans though, even the hunters I could feel either went straight to class or hung in small silent groups. I wonder how Mommy and Daddy acted in school. I bet they were to lovey with each other to really play like other kids. I will just have to ask Auntie or Uncle Aidou.

"Kuran-san! Hi Kuran-san!"

I tried to force myself not to blush and be calm as I turned around to face my classmate. Her beautiful golden hair was pulled into a high pony tail with a purple ribbon that matched her dress for the day. Why was I feeling this way about her? What was that little leap of joy I felt every time I saw her? "Hi Etsuko-san, how are you today?"

The human girl smiled and twirled a loose strand of hair from her ponytail. "O Kuran-san, will you please call me Emi? If it is okay, I will call you by your first name."

I cocked my head to the side and thought about her proposal. Etsuko was a pretty name but I like how Emi sounded too and I think I liked the idea of her saying my first name too. "Okay Emi."

Emi squealed and jumped up and down for a second before attacking me with a hug. I could feel my cheeks instantly heat up and there was no hiding it before Emi jumped away, her cheeks rosy too. "Ooops, I'm sorry. Is it okay to hug you Ayumu?"

I slowly nodded and gulped because my mouth had suddenly gone dry. Emi's grin returned but her blush still painted her cheeks a rosy color. "Well umm, I guess we better sit down. Ratsuka-Sensei just walked in," she said quickly as she sat down. I followed suit and sat down as Ratsuka-Sensei began to talk about our new Grammar lesson. I knew they would tease me later, but I had to tell Mommy and Daddy about my new friend.

"Put on your helmet baby," Zero instructed Ayumu as the boy tightened his backpack's straps to his back. Zero knew something was up with his son when the boy was silent after being released from school. Just as he was going to ask what exactly, he got his answer in the form of a seven year old, purple wearing, human girl who was frantically waving at Ayumu.

"Bye Ayumu! See you next week!" the girl called.

Zero raised his eyebrow at the first name address. Something really was up. Ayumu mumbled a reply and waved back quickly before strapping on his helmet and climbing behind Zero, hugging his mother's middle tightly. Zero only chuckled at his son's behavior and started the bike, weaving through the traffic as they made their way home. Ayumu kept his head tucked against Zero's back, relishing in the feel of the wind rushing past him. He loved riding with his father but when he was on the bike with his mom, he felt like he was flying. He understood why Zero preferred riding the motorcycle instead of the enclosed car.

They soon pulled up to the house, greeted by a waiting pureblood. Zero switched off the bike and helped his son off before getting off himself, putting both of their helmets on the seat. "Well well, if it isn't my two favorite boys. How was school Ayumu?" Kaname asked as he took Ayumu's bag from him and pecked Zero on the cheek. "Interesting Daddy, we did this experiment where…"

Zero removed his riding gloves and followed Kaname and Ayumu in as their son began to ask questions about his latest science lesson. Zero wouldn't mention Etsuko-san in front of Ayumu but he had full intention of telling Kaname about the latest development. Zero was about to close the door to their home before it stopped on its own, something blocking it from closing. Looking down, he rolled his eyes at the block of ice sitting squarely between the door and the frame. "Aidou! You are growing to break my door like that, just get your butt in here!" Zero called out. The noble walked up the front steps, waving his hand to dissolve the ice.

"Butt? Since when did your language become PG, Zero?" he asked as he casually strolled into his friends' home. Zero rolled his eyes and closed the door behind the noble.

"Since I became a parent and don't want my five year old to pick up on bad language. Get your feet off the couch. Heavens Aidou, how many times have I told you that?" Zero scolded, his parent instincts reacting to Aidou's bad habit. Aidou waved his hand dismissively but removed his feet all the same. "Where is my little scholar anyway?" the noble asked. Aidou suddenly yelped when his legs became encased in ice, sticking him to the couch.

"Here Uncle Aidou," Ayumu giggled from the kitchen door, followed by Kaname carrying three sandwiches. Zero seemed less concerned with Aidou's situation than the thought of Kaname in the kitchen alone and his questioning glare at Kaname said so. Kaname placed the plates on the coffee table and raised his hands in surrender.

"Nothing is burnt Zero, Ayumu can vouch for me," Kaname assured. Ayumu laughed at his parents and plopped down next to his half-frozen uncle. Zero shook his head with a smile and made room for the pureblood to sit down next to him. Kaname wrapped his arm around Zero's shoulders, pulling his love closer to him. They both grinned as Aidou noticeably squirmed as the cold began to creep up his legs. Truth was, he couldn't melt Ayumu's ice, the boy's control overpowered even his own. The boy was truly amazing. "Ayumu, release your uncle. He can't leave if he is iced to the floor," Zero commanded, finally taking pity on his friend.

"O Zero-chan, you know you love having me over, I make your poor life so much more interesting," Aidou teased as Ayumu unfroze his legs. Zero shot him a glare and Ayumu giggled and took one of the sandwiches Kaname had made, offering some to Aidou who took half of the PB&J. He might be a vampire but who could deny a PB&J every once in awhile.

"So my adorable nephew, how is school going?" Aidou asked the small brunette. The noble had unfortunately been busy and had not been able to come by to see Ayumu and he expected the full update. Ayumu turned on the couch so that he was facing Aidou and began to explain some of the lessons he was breezing through. The boy claimed to be extremely bored with the all too easy lessons.

"It's only the first week son, it will get more challenging," Kaname laughed. His son reminded him of himself when he was younger, eager to learn and ready to take on anything. Ayumu only shrugged and took another bite of his food.

"Well education aside, how about the other kids? Make any friends?" the noble questioned. Zero and Kaname grinned but said nothing, giving their son the chance to answer first. Instead the boy only mentioned a young boy in his class who seemed to share an interest in science but he curiously did not mention the young human girl. The two continued to chat for awhile before Zero sent Ayumu upstairs to change out of his uniform.

As soon as the young boy was at the top of the stairs, Kaname smiled and let Aidou in on Ayumu's secret. "Ayumu has found his first love, Aidou," he informed the noble with a smirk. Zero scoffed but smiled all the same.

"O don't be so dramatic Kaname, she is only a school crush. It is a young girl in Ayumu's class, he seems to have taken a great liking to her," Zero elaborated. Aidou threw his head back with a laugh. "Ayumu has himself a girlfriend, an older one at that. What a little devil! Maybe I am wearing off on him," Aidou laughed. Kaname chuckled at the look on Zero's face, utter annoyance.

"I hope to God not. It's bad enough such a perverted Pureblood is his father but if he ever picked up on your habits, O heavens," Zero said with a shake of his head. Aidou placed a hand over his heart and gasped in surprise.

"Why Zero, my dear friend, whatever do you mean?"

Kaname and Zero only grinned, that was until Aidou spoke again. "What about you Zero? How are you doing, the Association leaving you alone?" Aidou instantly regretted asking when he noticed his friends tense, Kaname's hand gripping Zero's shoulder.

"No Aidou, the oh so great Association," Kaname sneered, "called Zero in. He leaves next week for some mission they could not take care of themselves." Aidou's lips formed a straight line.

"I'm really sorry Zero, Kaname too. Let me know if I can help in any way okay?" Although Aidou was usually playful and could not focus on anything not relating to women, he truly was a great and helpful friend.

Zero only shook his head and placed a hand over Kaname's. "As I keep telling Kaname, I will be fine. I am a hunter and killing Level E's is not only my job, it is in my blood. Thank you for your concern though."

The trio continued in tense silence, only lightening up when Ayumu came down the stairs. Zero would not admit it, but something was off, something told him he better watch his back.

* * *

"So you won't pick me up, Mommy?" Ayumu asked over his breakfast. Zero shook his head as he picked up his and Kaname's tea cups.

"No baby, Daddy will pick you up and take you to school tomorrow," he informed his son. It was finally the day for Zero to leave for his mission. As the hunter looked over to his husband, sighing as he noticed the obvious frown. He dropped the cups back on the table before wrapping his arms around Kaname's neck from behind. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to his husband's temple.

"Kaname, you are worrying Ayumu," he whispered. Kaname looked over to his son and a sure enough, a confused frown creased a furrow in his brow, much like Zero's. He might be five, but he was old enough to know his father was in a foul mood. Kaname repressed a sigh and patted Zero's arm before standing up, the hunter's arms slipping off of him. Picking up the dishes, he went into the kitchen without another word. Zero watched him go and closed his eyes, running a hand through his hair. He hated having to leave just as much as Kaname did but Heavens, it could not be helped and Kaname's attitude was not helping at all.

"Mommy, what's wrong with Daddy?" Ayumu asked from the other end of the table. Zero sat down and shook his head, glancing over to his son. He sat up straighter when he noticed slight silver traces through his son's normally garnet eyes. "Don't worry about it Ayumu, Daddy is just frustrated. Come here," he commanded lightly as he patted his lap. The little boy got out of his chair to climb into the hunter's lap. "When was the last time you fed Ayumu?" Zero asked.

Ayumu rarely asked for his parents' energy and would rather take it when offered, a quality he inherited from Zero. Honestly, Zero would rather his son did not inherit his stubbornness when it came to that area. He now knew why Kaname always got so frustrated with him in their earlier days.

Ayumu shrugged and cuddled against the hunter. "A few days," Ayumu muttered against his chest. Zero sighed and kissed the top of his son's head. He gently took the boy's hand and placed it against the untattooed side of his neck. "Go ahead baby, I know you need it."

Ayumu nodded and clutched tighter to Zero, shutting his now completely amethyst eyes. Zero leaned back as he felt the warm flow of energy leave him and flow into his son, pulsing slightly against the small hand on his neck. It really was not wise for him to let his child take from him right before a mission but he couldn't help it, he loved the shared moment and he couldn't deny Ayumu's needs.

A warm hand fell on his shoulder, going completely unnoticed by Ayumu as he continued to feed. Closing his own eyes, Zero leaned his head back against Kaname's stomach. As much as he would like to have given Ayumu energy also, Ayumu's small body could not handle both of his parents at the same feeding session. With that in mind, he was careful not to disrupt the flow between Zero and Ayumu, as he stroked Ayumu's hair, letting his son know everything was alright and both his parents were there with him.

Zero kept his eyes closed even after Ayumu's hand slid away from his neck and only opened them after Kaname's hand on his shoulder gave gentle squeeze. Slowly opening his eyes, Zero lifted his head off of Kaname to look at his son. "Are you okay Mommy?" Ayumu asked out of concern.

Zero smiled and slid Ayumu off his lap. "I'm fine Ayumu, why don't you go get in the car? Daddy and I will be right there." Ayumu nodded and picked up his bag and walked outside, smiling at Seirein who had suddenly appeared to watch her young master.

Zero watched his son walk out before getting up to face his husband. "I'm a prick, Zero, especially when it comes to the protection of you or Ayumu. I'm sorry, I need to trust you more," Kaname confessed.

Zero sighed and kissed Kaname's cheek. "After five years of marriage, you finally admit it. Now come on, let's take him to school."

The car ride was silent expect for a quick goodbye from Zero as he hugged Ayumu and told him he loved him and would see him the next day. Again Zero and Kaname were silent on the ride back but their hands did find each other. After they arrived back home, Zero moved to grab his pack by the door but Kaname firmly but gently grabbed his wrist. "Zero, you need to feed first. I cannot let you leave unless you are at full energy. Please…do it for me," Kaname begged.

Zero looked into the eyes of his beloved and gave a small smile. "Alright Kaname." Kaname returned a smile as relief washed over him. He leaned back against the wall as Zero pressed against him, a hand cupping the back of the pureblood's neck. With practiced ease, Zero prepared Kaname's bite area before sinking his fangs in. Kaname couldn't deny the shivers of pleasure that ran through him as his mate fed from him. Any other time, the act usually led to more intimate activities but at that time, it was all for Zero's protection.

"Zero," Kaname stroked the back of Zero's head as he drank. "Zero, I love you. You know that right?" Zero pulled his fangs out and licked the few drops left behind, kissing the skin as it healed over. He stepped back just enough to look Kaname in the face.

"I know Kaname and I love you too. Please Kaname, be strong for me and Ayumu. I'm going to be okay, it is not my first mission," he assured the pureblood as he pushed a lock of hair behind Kaname's ear. "Promise me Kaname, promise me you will trust me and stay strong."

Kaname sighed and kissed his shorter husband's forehead. "I promise Zero," he whispered. Zero gave him one last smile before turning toward the door and walking out. It was easier that way, there was no need to dwell on the inevitable. Kaname followed him but stopped on the porch as Zero mounted his bike, making sure his pack was secure on his shoulders. Kaname watched as his husband let go of his domestic life and easily slipped into the hunter, Kiryu Zero. Of course Kaname loved Zero as the domesticated man he could become but the man in front of him with the blazing amethyst eyes, the man that was entirely fearless, was the man he had first met and fallen in love with. Zero pulled on his helmet and turned to give one last look at his husband. The pureblood gave a small wave and a reassuring smile. Zero waved back and flipped down his visor, throttled his engine, and sped out of the driveway.

"Please protect him," Kaname silently prayed.

* * *

**Arthur's Note: Hey guys, thought I would try to upload at least one more time before the New Years. Hope you like it guys and have a great year : )**


	13. thunder

Zero shut off the headlight on his bike, relying on his vampire vision and hunter vision to guide him as he neared the designated hunting spot. The first thing that Zero noticed was that it was quiet, way too quiet. Even when E's were around, their clumsy steps and almost hiss like breathing could be detected by any hunter. Zero dismounted his bike after coming to a stop, removing his helmet and sitting it on the seat. Setting his pack on the ground, he began to rise but suddenly reached out to catch himself as a wave of nausea washed over him. Taking a deep breath, he tried straightening again, his heart beating wildly. He never got dizzy except when hit too hard and of course that time before Ayumu was born…"O shit," Zero hissed. Hoping to God he had just contracted some illness, which was highly unlikely, he pushed the thought to the back of his mind as he began trekking through the trees. "When this is all said and done, at least I have good news for Kaname," Zero thought to himself.

He cut through the trees for awhile before he stopped suddenly, pulling out Blood Rose. In front of him, in a small clearing, blood smeared the trees and stained the grass as piles of ashes flew away in the wind. By the disgusting smell, the smell of old blood, Zero new the ashes were what was left of the Level E's he had been sent to hunt. It seemed like someone had beaten him to the punch though. His next thought was cut short as the tree beside him blocked a silver blade from digging into his shoulder. Instantly reacting, Zero jumped back as he simultaneously drew his weapon, cursing as he fought another wave of dizziness. Several chuckles rose in the air as a group of noble vampires and rogue hunters circled around him.

"Well, fuck me."

* * *

"Ayumu, why are you so quiet today?"

Ayumu jerked his gaze from the trees outside the classroom window and turned to look at Emi next to him. "Huh, what did you say?" Emi gave him a small smile and repeated her question. "Oh sorry, um my Mom is going on a um…business trip," Ayumu said, remembering what his parents had told him to call his hunter parent's missions when with humans.

Emi bit her lip and gave her classmate a sympathetic look. "That is the silver haired one right?" the girl asked. Of course she had no problem with her friend having two males as parents; she was just trying to get them straight. Ayumu nodded and looked down at his paper. Ami patted him on the shoulder and flashed him a reassuring smile. "I am sure he will be okay Ayumu, it's just a regular business trip right?"

Ayumu sighed and turned back to the window. "Yeah," he lied.

* * *

"Kiryu Zero, so nice to finally meet you," a dark haired vampire hissed.

Zero kept his gun level and kept calm, or at least seemed to. "Well, forgive me but I know nothing about you or your friends but I notice you took care of my targets yet you have not left. It makes me wonder, what do you want?"

The vampires and hunters grinned and a lanky and dirty hunter with daggers around his waist spoke first. "What do you think Kiryu? Hunters and vampires are not meant to coexist, much less become one entity. Your child is an abomination."

Zero growled and gripped his gun tighter. "The President in on this?" he growled through clenched teeth. The lanky hunter growled and can scoffed. "For once our President is not behind us on this. He seems to have been infected by your mindset, he is even beginning to like the idea of vampire/hunter coexistence. It's disgusting!" he spat.

Several of the vampires growled in agreement. Zero scoffed, noting the President now had a brownie point in his book. "Why would he listen to you anyway? You are a couple of ragtag, blood thirsty hunters. You are just as bad as these vampires, you yearn for nothing but destruction!"

A number of vampires stepped forward, their weapons forward. Zero swung his gun around, making them back down marginally. The first noble that had greeted him spoke up again. "That doesn't matter. What matters is that we get rid of you, the little mutt's breeder."

Zero aimed the Bloody Rose at the noble and laughed. "Even if you get rid of me, you do realize his father is a pureblood? Do you really expect my mate to let you take our child? Bullshit." His blood ran cold when the noble laughed. "We are not the only ones Kiryu, another group should be taken care of that right now. At this moment though, I advise you to only worry about yourself. Don't worry, it will be over quickly."

With that the circle of closed in around Zero.

* * *

"Ayumu, you are so quiet. Did anything happen at school?" Kaname asked, looking in his rearview mirror to see Ayumu in the backseat. His young son was looking out the window, a dazed look on his young face. The boy shrugged and didn't look at his father. Kaname did not try to press the topic.

"Daddy, do you worry about Mommy when he goes away?" Ayumu suddenly asked. Kaname did not respond for a moment, thinking his next words over carefully. Of course he always worried but he did not want his concerns affecting his son too.

"Ayumu, Daddy has learned that no matter what he is feeling, he was to trust that Mommy will be okay and will come back to us. Are you worried about him?" Kaname asked seriously. Of course Zero had gone on missions before even after Ayumu's birth but something about this one had them overly concerned.

Ayumu shrugged again but did turn to look at his father. "He's a good hunter isn't he?"

Kaname smiled and looked back at his son. "He's the best."

Ayumu gave a small smile and sat back in his seat. "I know." The two did not even notice a black escalade following them.

* * *

Blood dripped from his fingers as he plunged a blade into the chest of a hunter before spinning on his heel to fire a bullet into the head of a noble. While taking care of them, he did not see the female hunter come up behind him, bringing the butt of her gun against the side of his head. Zero cried out once and collapsed to his knees, catching himself with his hands. Blood ran down his face from the wound as black dots swam in front of his eyes and is arms shook from exhaustion as they tried to hold up his weight.

Still not ready to give up though, the silver haired hunter made a move to get up but his head was shoved into the ground, splitting his lip and cracking his nose. He refused to cry out again when hands roughly pulled his arms behind him and yanked his head back by his hair. Not letting his pain be seen by his attackers, Zero struggled and growled but could not break loose. He had taken out quite a few of his attackers but four still remained, one of them now holding him in place.

The first vampire noble he had spoken to kneeled down in front of him, roughly grabbing his chin. Despite his situation, Zero couldn't help the feeling of satisfaction that washed over him as he watched a bullet wound on the noble's shoulder continue to bleed. The noble noticed his smirk and slapped the hunter across the face, his nails leaving deep cuts on his cheek. Zero's breath hitched when the vampire's taloned fingers ghosted over his chest and down to his stomach. "So this is where it all began," he seemed to say to himself as he placed his palm on Zero's abdomen. The noble's eyes widened and his head shot up to look at Zero before he gave the trapped hunter a predatory grin. "Well guys, change of plans. I think we should bring our friend back to his family. He has some good news to tell them, too bad the reunion will be short lived though."

Zero began struggling again but he could not bite back a scream as silver, anti-vampire cords snapped around his wrist, burning his flesh as they tightened. His body could not take anymore but before the black engulfed him, he offered one final prayer.

"Please protect my family."

* * *

"Daddy, are Mommy's students not with him on his mission?" Ayumu asked from the backseat of the car. Usually they would be home by now but an accident had occurred on the freeway, stopping traffic for a mile back and they were just now starting to move again.

"Not that I know of, why do you ask?"

Ayumu turned in seat, straining to look out the back window. "Because those are their motorcycles and they are getting closer. That black car has been following us too."

Kaname's head snapped up to look behind him and sure enough, three familiar motorcycles were weaving through the traffic. The windows of a black Escalade two cars back suddenly exploded before two men sat on the sills, aiming their guns at the bikers as they approached. Ayumu yelped and ducked down and covered his head just as his father commanded. Kaname turned his eyes back to the road and bit back a curse as he realized their situation. They were being attacked. Not wanting to involve any humans, the pureblood swung onto a deserted road which had been closed because of construction further ahead.

He glanced in his rearview mirror again just as the bigger of the riders pulled out a handgun much like Zero's and killed one of the men with one shot. Yep, they were definitely trained by Zero. The smallest of the riders throttled past the SUV, the rose colored Katana leaving their back only for a moment as the second shooter was beheaded. The sword yielder, covered by the other two pupils, finally reached the driver side of Kaname's car and flipped up their visor. Bright blue eyes were alight as the rider gave a little wave. Kaname rolled down his window but kept his eyes on the road as he weaved in and out of traffic. "Howdy Kuran-san!" the female hunter called with a slight Western accent.

"Raven! What are you guys doing here?" Kaname shouted over the rush of the wind. Ayumu peeked up from under his arms, smiling at the female hunter Zero had trained. Raven held up a finger, telling Kaname to give her a moment as she had to dodge a slow moving car before she came back to the side of the pureblood's car. "We heard from several of the newer grads that some exhunters were going after you and Sensei! They wanna…dispose of the little guy!" Raven shouted, mindful that Ayumu was probably listening. "We came as soon as we could!"

Kaname opened his mouth to ask where Zero was but was cut short by Ayumu's scream as the back window shattered, a bullet lodging itself in the dashboard. Raven and Kaname looked back to see that another vehicle now had hunter's leaning out of the windows. "Raven!" Kaname shouted, catching the girl's attention.

"Take Ayumu to the safe house, I will help your partners," Kaname instructed. Raven looked back at the other bikers and back at her Sensei's husband, looking doubtful. "Raven, please! You have to trust me. Hayato and Ari will come to no harm as long as I am with them, please take Ayumu," the pureblood promised. Raven nodded and braked slightly so that she was level with the back door. Kaname rolled down that window as well.

"Hey Ayumu buddy, you're gonna come with me okay? I need ya to come to the window," Raven said to the boy, glancing from him to the road. Ayumu looked at the hunter to his father, doubtful of what he should do. Kaname flashed him a quick smile.

"Go with Raven baby, Daddy will see you in a little while alright?" Kaname said, trying to soothe his son. Ayumu nodded and crawled on all fours to the window, mindful of the glass strewn across the seat. Raven held out an arm for him to grab. Ayumu glanced between the street rushing by and the girl's arm.

"Come on Ayumu, trust me. I am not going to let you fall. We have to go, you Dad is going to help our friends okay?" Raven said, trying to keep calm herself. She watched as Ayumu took a deep breath and jumped. Kaname's breath caught as the bike swerved slightly from the added weight but thanked God when he saw Raven put Ayumu in front of her, shielding him with her body. Ayumu clutched onto the bike with his legs and he girls jacked with his small hands, his ruby eyes meeting his father's as they sped away. Kaname gave another smile before suddenly jerking the wheel around, forcing the car to go block the oncoming vehicles. His eyes turned blood red as he stepped out of the car, a dark aura already swirling around him.

No one messed with his family.

* * *

**Arthur's note**

**Alright, so what do you think so far?**


	14. Fire

"Ari, Hayato! Get behind me now!" Kaname shouted to his husband's pupils. Ari, a tall boy of 19 with a crew cut, threw the noble he was fighting to the ground and shot him in the head before joining his twin brother next to the pureblood. Hayato swung his matching blades, settling in fighting stance.

"What is the plan Kuran-san?" Hayato asked, watching as a dozen vampires and hunters emptied the vehicles. Energy cackled and weapons readied as the parties faced each other. "Kuran-san?" Ari asked, wondering if the pureblood had heard his brother. He knew the vampire was worried about young Ayumu but he was sure his little sister was probably long gone with the boy and he needed Kuran's head fully in the fight at hand.

"Boys, I would try to focus your senses if I were you. At least try to block my aura," Kaname said quietly. Zero had taught his pupils to tune their senses so as not to get distracted when, hopefully, they were to fight alongside vampires. The pupils glanced at each other and nodded, attempting to do as the pureblood had recommended. "Ready boys?" Kaname asked, the air around him already crackling and dark. The boys gritted their teeth against the onslaught despite the barriers they had put up but nodded all the same.

"Kuran-san! You disgust us with your mixed breeding, you are nowhere fit to lead our kind!" a familiar blond noble called from the front of the attackers. The others growled and cocked their weapons in agreement. Kaname smirked at the irritating blond.

"Ruka, what a way to greet an old classmate," he said calmly. The girl sneered and bared her fangs. "I loved you Kaname but you chose that Level D whore and created a monster! You deserve death!" With her last word, the vampires and rogue hunters surged forward. The breath was knocked out of Ari and Hayato as the energy that had been surrounded them surged forward. The metal barriers and construction materials around flipped and caved in, crushing a large number of hunters and a couple of vampires that were too slow to dodge.

"Alright boys, make Zero and I proud!" Kaname shouted as he rushed forward to meet Ruka. Ari and Hayato did not hesitate as they surged forward also, swords and gun flashing. Ruka and Kaname met in the midst of the chaos, her talons swinging at his head and chest. He dodged easily and finally caught her wrist, twisting it behind her back and jerking down. The female vampire screeched as her arm was pulled out of socket but instantly quieted when she felt warm breath next to her ear.

"Where is my husband?" he hissed into the ear. Ruka laughed and swung her other arm at Kaname but he caught that one also. "Why would I tell you anything?" she spat. Kaname growled and held both of her wrist in one hand while jerking her head back with the other. "Because you have nothing to lose."

Ruka's eyes widened as she saw Ari holster his gun and Hayato pull his blades out of the last standing hunter. "No, that's not possible!" she screamed. Kaname wrapped his hand around her throat and squeezed. "They had a damn good teacher. Now tell me where Zero is!" he growled, squeezing tighter while also wrenching her other arm.

Ruka bit back a scream. "Should be dead by now Kaname, even your precious slut can't take on too many of my partners. We are going to cleanse our races from your existence. I hope you got to say your goodbye," she spat. The two young hunters gasped when Kaname's aura picked up tenfold but unlike Ruka, they were trained to ease the power. Ruka was feeling the full force. She thrashed in Kaname's hold, trying to ease the pain and pressure that was pressing down on all of her senses.

"You're lying, you know something," he whispered. Ruka nodded frantically. "Th..they called a…and told us to meet at your house. Th..they said they ha..had a surprise for you," she stammered. Kaname let up on her senses slightly.

"We could have been friends but Ruka," Ruka gasped as an intense pressure formed in her chest. "No one messes with my family," he hissed. Ruka tried to squirm as Kaname dragged her to his car. Throwing her in the front seat, he turned back to Ari and Hayato who were picking up their bikes.

"Alright guys, let's go greet my husband."

* * *

Zero faded in and out of consciousness, his body naturally shutting down to protect him and his unborn child from any further harm. But even in the brief moments he was awake, the pain from the hunter's wire, a pounding headache, and a bruised rib hit him full force. He could only hope that Ayumu and Kaname had escaped any pain.

He faded out again with the familiar crunch of gravel underneath the tires.

* * *

Ruka did not even struggle as Kaname jerked her out of the car, the two young hunters pulling up beside them. Facing the four were a group of more than two dozen hunters and vampires but that was not what Kaname was focused on. Kneeling on their own driveway, a dried blood smear plastering his hair to his face, was his husband being held up by a large hunter.

"Kuran, nice of you to join us

* * *

"Wake up Kiryu-san, it's show time."

Even though he was floating in and out of consciousness, Zero managed to growl at the voice that sneered next to him. That was until a familiar voice and aura reached him.

"Zero, Zero look at me. Come on, I need to know you are okay," Kaname's voice called to him. Zero opened his eyes slowly to find Kaname and his pupils, Ari and Hayato, about fifty feet in front of him. He had to grin when he caught sight of the vampire currently being held by Kaname.

"Kaname, are you cheating on me with Ruka? I'm shocked," he joked, knowing it would get a rise out of the hunters and vampires behind him. Kaname gave a smile back, reassured that his husband was at least in one piece. His smile quickly dropped though when the noble next to Zero lengthened his talons and gripped the hair on the back of Zero's head, jerking it back.

"Kuran, I see you have a hostage there but I must tell you, I have two," the male vampire laughed. Zero bit his lip as another hand traveled down his torso and rested over his stomach. He opened his eyes though to see Kaname's reaction. Of course Kaname would not show outward emotion such as surprise but he felt the shift in their bond but it wasn't surprise that dominated his senses, it was rage. Zero knew the overwhelming emotion was not aimed at him but at the men and women interfering in their life and threatening the pureblood's family.

"Move another inch I will personally ensure you grapple with the devil himself you bastard. Ruka will meet you there since she will go first." Kaname growled at the vampire threatening Zero. Zero gasped and struggled again when he felt the vampire's nails dig into the flesh on his stomach, drawing thin lines of blood. Kaname's rage flared and he knew it was not just him that was now feeling the Pureblood's wrath judging by the slight loosening on the grip of his shoulders but the male threatening his unborn child only laughed and dug deeper.

"I do not fear your threat Kuran, you chose a docile life. Do you really believe you could harm me or Ruka? You can't do anything to us!" he screamed at the Pureblood. His wild grin dropped as several flecks of crimson hit his face. Kaname met his grin himself as Ruka's body slumped to the ground, turning to dust as did the heart in Kaname's hand.

"You do not know what I am capable of vampire, especially when my loved ones are threatened. Now before you join her, unhand my husband," the Pureblood said calmly. The group behind Zero only roared and surged past.

"Kaname!" Zero screamed as more than half a dozen vampires and hunters rushed at Kaname at once. His former students moved to help the Pureblood but we met with their own opponents. Zero watched in horror as a blade cut into his husband's shoulder but Kaname didn't even flinch as he snapped the sword in half and flung its owner fifty feet away. Through the commotion, the vampire that had been hurting him had joined the fight and the hunter holding him had loosened its grip.

"Kaname!" he screamed again when another blade found its way into Kaname's arm. Using the opportunity as the hunter behind him loosened his grip again, Zero threw his head back to break the brute's nose. The man swore behind him and took a couple of steps backward. Using the freedom, Zero ran toward his husband who was still fighting with a bald hunter, blood staining the pureblood's shirt from the wound in his shoulder. Before he could reach him though, something hit him…hard, knocking him to the ground. Zero struggled but was flipped on his back, the face of the vampire originally threatening him glaring down at him.

"You son of a bitch! I am going to cut you into ribbons, starting with your fucking unborn spawn," the noble screamed, raising his clawed hand above his head. Zero glared at the vampire, continuing to fight to get away but he couldn't shake the noble. The vampire flashed an evil grin before his hand came down. And burst into flame.

The man screamed and waved his hand frantically but the fire only spread further up his arm. A blur with bright hair knocked the flaming noble off of Zero and rolled to a stop several feet away with Kain on top. Zero watched as Kain pushed both hands against the noble's chest before flames erupted again, this time making the vampire burst into flame all over. Mason continued to scream until he turned to dust.

Hands pulled Zero to a sitting position, causing the hunter to thrash and dislodge the hands on his shoulders. "Sensei, it's okay! It's just me, Ari." Zero stilled and looked over his shoulder to see his pupil behind him. Ari flashed him a reassuring smile and gave his shoulder a squeeze. "I'm going to take the cord off okay?"

Zero nodded and gritted his teeth when the hunter charm flared against his skin for a moment before falling to the ground. Zero cursed when he found he could not even move his arms because he was too weak. He fought off the dizziness and pain that washed through his body and attempted to sit up. "Kaname," he whispered. Through his hazy vision, Zero could not see Kaname. Before he had been knocked to the ground, he had seen Kaname follow a hunter into the forest surrounding their estate. He closed his eyes for a second and swayed before hands caught him again.

"Zero, it over," a familiar voice said. Zero opened his eyes to find Aidou kneeling in front of him. "Kaname?" Zero whispered again. Aidou took his friend from Ari and nodded to the young hunter. Ari nodded back and jogged over to his twin who was greeting two figures on a motorcycle. Aidou helped Zero kneel and noted the worry etched into the hunter's features.

"Zero relax, he will be right back." He looked away and over Zero's shoulder. "See."

Zero turned his head and his heart pounded when he saw Kaname, limping and bloodstained but alive, hurrying toward them. Kaname forced his tired legs to move, not stopping until he was kneeling in front of Zero. Zero smiled at him and forced his tired arm up so he could cup Kaname's face. Kaname sighed and leaned into the touch, his eyes fluttering shut before he fell forward. Zero swayed slightly under the weight but caught and held onto the unconscious Kaname.

**Author's note:**

**Howdy people! Sorry for the long wait. Here is the next chapter and hopefully I will have the next one up before the week ends. Hope you enjoy ^_^**


	15. Rain

"Kaname! Please wake-up!" Zero cried, cradling the Pureblood against him. Zero was fighting away the blackness in his own vision, but his worry for his husband was keeping him conscious for the moment. Kain was by his side instantly, coaxing Zero's hands to loosen their hold on Kaname.

"Zero, let's get both of you inside. We will check both of you when we get in," Kain said gently. Zero knew Kain was right but was still reluctant to let go of Kaname. Kain easily lifted the Pureblood into his arms as Aidou helped Zero stand. The group began to make their way to the house with the young hunters, Shiki, and Takuma close behind as they guarded against any further attacks.

"Aidou, where is my son!" Zero cried out suddenly, trying to remove Aidou's arm from around his waist so he could find his son. The blond only held onto his friend tighter, he could not risk letting Zero run off into more trouble. Aidou and the others had not arrived until the last moment but the noble could somehow tell something was off with Zero.

"Zero, calm down! He is not here! The twins said Raven took him to the safe house," Aidou explained quickly. Zero stopped struggling and let Aidou take him into the house after Kain and Kaname but continued to look over his shoulder. As soon as the door was closed, Aidou couldn't keep Zero from Kaname after Kain had laid him on the couch. Zero pushed the sweaty hair away from Kaname's forehead while his other hand hovered over the stab wound in the Pureblood's shoulder. In his concern for his husband, Zero didn't even notice the blood from his own wounds soaking into the carpet around his knees. Luckily, his friends did.

"He is going to be fine, Zero. He'll be as hungry as hell when he wakes up, but he'll be okay," Aidou reassured Zero. "Please, let me help you though," he begged. Aidou would not be able to live with himself if he let Zero die.

Zero merely nodded his head and attempted to stand but soon found the ground rushing toward him. Aidou caught the hunter and gently placed him on the coach. "Zero, what's wrong? Something is off with you!" Aidou asked. Zero closed his eyes and swallowed.

"Sensei is pregnant gain," Ari answered from behind the coach. Both he and his twin were standing behind the coach, obviously ready to dispose of anyone who was to threaten their Sensei and their friends. Aidou whirled around to look at the young hunter and then back at Zero. He was pissed.

"What? You went you on a mission while you were pregnant!" Aidou screamed. "You knowingly put my unborn nephew or niece in danger? What were you thinking?" Despite his anger and frustration, Aidou was careful with the hunter as he helped his lie back on the couch. Truth was it was because he cared about Zero and his family so much that he was angry.

Zero shook his head at Aidou's words. "I didn't know until I got there," he explained. Aidou used his talons to tear the rest of Zero's shirt away, causing the hunter to hiss as the fabric brushed against his wounds. Aidou's frown deepened as he noted the multiple gouges across Zero's shaking frame and the bruises blossoming under the blood and dirt. Aidou's heart clenched when he saw Zero's hands nearly clawing through the material of the couch. He knew his friend was probably in extreme pain but he also knew that with all his wounds and the child, his friend was starving.

"Aidou, you haven't said anything," Zero stated, not hiding the worry in his voice. Aidou glanced up and met Zero's red brimmed eyes. He looked back down at the exhuman's wounds and sighed before meeting Zero's eyes again.

"I don't know, Zero. You need blood to heal but the child….I don't know unless I can run some test. Zero, you took a lot of abuse, you need to prepare yourself for the worst," Aidou said softly, taking his friend's hand. Aidou had learned long ago, that he had to be straight and honest with the hunter or said hunter would see the half truth as lies. Aidou could see it didn't ease the pain though as Zero squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep and shaky breath before turning his head to look at his unconscious husband.

"He's going to hate me if I lose this child, Aidou," he said sadly. Although Zero was in pain from his wounds, he could not deny the pain he would endure if his husband couldn't look at him anymore. He needed Kaname to wake up so he could see how truly sorry Zero was for not being strong enough. Zero closed his eyes again, ignoring Aidou as he tried to comfort him. Reaching out through their bond, Zero found Kaname's end of their bond and held on. Kaname many not be able to physically hear him at the moment but at least he could "feel" Zero's remorse.

"Kaname, I'm sorry. Please wake up, I'm sorry," he repeated. Kaname's end flared and Zero retreated back to his mind. When the hunter forced his tired eyes open again, they met with Kaname's burgundy set across the room. He gave a weak smile before his eyes closed of their own accord as he fell into unconsciousness. As soon as Kaname saw his husband, bloodied and pale, he attempted to rise but was stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder.

"No Kaname, don't move too much." Kaname looked up at Takuma through a haze. Takuma sighed and glanced to Senri who only nodded his head. Takuma stopped the Pureblood again as he tried to move over to the silver headed hunter.

"Kaname, you need to feed. You can't help Zero if you can barely stay conscious," Takuma pointed out. Rolling up his sleeve, the offered his wrist to the Pureblood. "Drink," he commanded as he held out his wrist. Kaname shook his head and inclined it toward Zero.

"Offer it to Zero, I'll heal," the Pureblood said, never taking his eyes from Zero's unconscious form. Aidou rolled up his own sleeve and kneeled near Zero's head.

"I'll take care of him Kaname, you take care of yourself," Aidou instructed. Kaname wanted to argue but when Takuma opened the veins on his wrist in such an easy reach, Kaname couldn't help himself. The true vampire in him craved for blood and it was going to get it. Despite his hunger and instincts though, Kaname was gentle with his best friend as he fed on the sweet crimson nectar. Across the room, Aidou let his own life source drip past the hunter's lips until he stirred enough to feed on his own. The mates, ever stubborn men, pulled their fangs away before their donors were ready to let them stop but both knew it was senseless to argue. Takuma even helped Kaname stand once the Pureblood's full senses returned and all his wounds were healed. Senri quickly filled the spot, instantly cradling Takuma to him as Kain sat on the other end.

Aidou stepped aside as Kaname approached, his eyes combing his husband for fatal wounds. Despite Aidou's blood coursing through his veins, Zero had slipped into unconsciousness again but Kaname was at least grateful that the wounds were healing. Lifting the hunter's head up carefully, Kaname sat down on the couch and placed the silver head in his lap. Despite his concern, Kaname could feel the two young hunters hovering protectively over their Sensei.

"Ari and Hayato, have you contacted your sister and my son?" he asked. Ari stepped forward slightly. "Yes, Kaname-sama they made it to the safe house. No followers, but Ayumu-kun is asking for you and Sensei," he explained formally.

Kaname nodded and stroked Zero's hair when the hunter's eyes began to flutter open. "Ari, tell your sister to stay there. We will arrive in the morning at the earliest." The young hunter nodded once before walking outside, punching in his sister's number. Zero finally woke fully with a low moan, his now healed wounds still bruised and painful. Although Aidou's blood was rich, just like when Zero gave birth, there was only so much it could do. "Kaname," Zero moaned, pushing his face into Kaname's hand on his cheek as his eyes blinked open.

"Hi there," Kaname whispered, frowning as a tear rolled down his husband's pale cheek. "Zero?"

"I'm sorry, Kaname. I promise I didn't know about the child, please don't hate me," he pleaded. Kaname kissed his forehead and wiped away the tear. Kaname hated seeing Zero like this, so scared and vulnerable and he knew Zero hated it just as much.

"Zero, I could never hate you! This is not your fault," he said, his eyes never leaving Zero's. "Zero, I promise; I love you," Kaname reassured gently. Zero choked back a sob and buried his face in Kaname's shoulder, his hands clutching at the Pureblood's shirt. Kaname was mindful of the other male's healing wounds and held him close.

"Aidou, how long until we know?" Kaname asked, still stroking Zero's hair. Zero was in no shape to ask but they needed to know and he knew Zero would disapprove of him trying to keep it a secret. Aidou sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "I can come back in a couple of days and check. I could actually do it sooner if Zero is up for it…," he trailed off. Kaname looked down at his husband who took a deep breath before speaking.

"Tomorrow, we can check tomorrow. I just want to call my son and then go to sleep," he said quietly. Kaname gave him a gently smile before nodding toward Aidou. "I thank you all for you help. Please make yourselves comfortable in any of the spare rooms. If you will excuse us, I must attend to Zero." With that, Kaname took Zero in his arms and headed to their room.

Meanwhile, Kain punched in his wife's number to let her know her brothers were alright and he would be home soon, there was no way he was leaving his petite, pregnant wife alone although he knew Yuki could pack a punch when she needed to. Shiki and Takuma made their way to the spare room they usually used, Aidou sat on the couch with a glass and blood tablet, and the twins stood on opposite sides of the door. The young hunters were just not ready to rest until they were certain their Sensei was safe.

Upstairs, Zero and Kaname sat on their bed, their backs against the headboard as the phone between them called Raven. Zero picked up his head from his husband's shoulder as the young female hunter's voice came through the phone.

"Sensei?" Raven asked, worry very clear in her voice.

"Raven-kun, please tell me you guys are alright," Zero answered. Kaname held Zero close and could feel him shaking with worry and fatigue. The silver headed male was not going to be able to keep his eyes open much longer.

"Sensei, the little man and I are fine and barricaded in the safe house. No one was able to follow us. How are you?" she asked. Zero sighed in relief and reached for Kaname's hand.

"I'm alright, just a little banged up," he half lied. "Raven, can I talk to Ayumu please?" There was a slight shuffling on the other end and Kaname could picture his son using two hands to hold the phone, just like Kaname taught him after having to replace a couple of dropped and broken phones.

"Mommy, Daddy, where are you?"

Kaname squeezed Zero's hand as the hunter gave a tearful laugh at the sound of their son's voice. "Hi, Ayumu. Daddy and I are back at home. How are you doing, bud?" Zero asked.

"I'm fine! Raven was so cool when she took out the bad guy trying to follow us. You trained her really well!" Ayumu explained excitedly. The boy's parents laughed at their son's innocent excitement.

"Well, Ayumu, make sure to mind Raven and tell her thank you. Mommy and I will see you soon okay?" Kaname asked. Ayumu promised to behave and after giving Raven quick instructions, Kaname was gently leading Zero to the shower. Kaname let the water warm up as he slowly peeled off both their torn and tattered clothes, holding back a growl as he uncovered the now pink scars on Zero's chest and abdomen.

"Kaname?" Zero asked, worry on his dirt and blood stained face. Kaname only shook his head and pulled the hunter under the warm spray with him. Zero moaned in content as Kaname stepped behind him, tenderly rubbing his soap lathered hands down the hunter's body. The couple stayed quiet, the only sound coming from the spray of water. Zero finally couldn't stand it any longer and turned to face his husband.

"Kaname, are you alright? I'm sorry, I didn't...mmm!" Zero's words were cut short as Kaname pressed their lips together in a possessive kiss. Kaname was the only one who could make such a possessive gesture gentle and passionate. Kaname's arm wrapped around Zero's naked waist as his other hand cradled the back of his head. Zero felt his knees shake but knew Kaname would never let him fall, in more ways than one. When Kaname pulled away, he rested his forehead on Zero's.

"I was so scared, Zero. I was so scared I was going to lose you and that bastard was going to take you right in front of me. Zero, you and Ayumu are my life and I wouldn't survive if I was left alone. I love you," Kaname whispered, his body trembling as it finally hit him how close he was to never being able to hold his spouse again, never able to see those beautiful eyes, and losing his son's other parent.

"Shh, Kaname, I'm here and I'm not leaving anytime soon." Zero comforted the Pureblood, not mentioning the tears rolling down Kaname's cheeks, mixing with the water still streaming down. They had both been scared but Kaname rarely let it show and Zero was more than willing to comfort him now. Truth was though; they comforted each other, a true sign of love.

Reaching behind him, Zero turned off the shower and pulled Kaname out with him. They dried each other off and after dressing in loose comfortable clothing, the two ended up in bed. They faced one another and occasionally kissed each other's cheeks, eyelids, and lips until they fell asleep. Although they knew when they walked out in the morning they would see their yard a mess and may learn that another child would not be joining them but all that mattered was that they were together and safe.


	16. Final calm

"What are you thinking, Kain?"

The red headed noble looked down at his wife who was currently resting on his chest. After Kain had helped Zero's students secure the area, he had hurried home and kissed Yuki senseless as soon as he entered the house. The couple was now laying in their bed, resting comfortably as Kain traced patterns on the slight swell of Yuki's stomach.

"I'm just thinking about Zero and Kaname. Zero was pregnant."

Yuki shot up and looked down at her husband with wide eyes. "Was? He lost it?" Yuki's lip trembled. She could not stomach the idea of losing the child growing inside her and had no idea what Zero was going through now. The young woman moved to get out of bed and call her adopted brother but Kain caught her.

"We don't know, Yuki. Aidou is going to check in the morning but Zero was not treated gently, love. We have to be ready for anything. They will need our support if things turn out for the worst," he reminded her. Yuki sniffled and lay back down on Kain's chest. Kain stroked her hair as she wiped away stray tears. She hated those stupid hunters and vampires for hurting her family. Why could they not accept that what Zero and Kaname had, their love and Ayumu, was amazing.

"Stupid," she whispered.

"Are they awake yet?"

Aidou looked up from the coffee pot as Senri and Takuma walked into the kitchen, followed by the twins. Aidou shook his head and grabbed four more mugs from the rack before filling them with the warm drink.

"No, I don't expect Zero to wake up anytime soon. His body is going to need time to heal and even when he does wake, Kaname will probably let him feed," the blonde informed them. The group sat around the kitchen, some on counters and others leaning against appliances, sipping their coffee in silence. They didn't need to say it; they all knew they would have to be strong for the next couple of hours. For their friends, they were willing to be as strong as they needed to be.

Zero's eyes fluttered open at the feeling of light kisses to his neck and shoulders. He had turned in his sleep and his back was now against Kaname's chest. Zero sighed and rested his hands on top Kaname's which were lying across his stomach. Craning his neck back, he gazed at his husband and gave him a small smile. "Kaname…."

"Hush, Zero. Drink first and then we will move on with our day," he shushed Zero with a light kiss. Zero turned on his back as Kaname leaned over him, offering his neck. Even the small amount of blood Takuma had given him had given Kaname's body the little power it needed to heal itself completely. Zero reached up slightly and swiped his tongue across Kaname's jugular, making it stand out as Kaname's heart began racing at the small act. His lips pressed against the engorged vein, sucking and nipping before he slid his veins home. Both bodies hummed in response as the life blood was shared in-between them, heightening their bond. Zero continued to feed for several minutes before pulling away, making sure no stray drops went to waste. After he was sure Kaname was no longer bleeding, he pulled away to lye back again. Kaname traced his husband's lips with his thumb, wiping away a smear of blood.

"Zero, we don't have to do this today. You need rest."

Zero shook his head and ran his fingers through Kaname's soft locks. "No, I'm fine and I need to know. I am not going to let those bastards stop our life, Kaname."

Kaname gave his brave husband a smile and pressed his lips against Zero's. "Okay, Zero."

Aidou was sitting on the couch when the couple came down the stairs, hand in hand. Senri and Takuma were outside helping the twins clean up the front yard, leaving the other three vampires to their business inside. Aidou sat his fourth cup of coffee on the table and stood as his friends approached.

"Morning, Aidou," Zero greeted, flashing his friend a tight smile. Aidou returned his greeting and asked Zero to lie on the couch as he prepped the machine he had ran and gotten from home. Kaname stood on the other side of the couch, leaning over his husband.

"Aidou, if it's still….you won't be able to hear anything anyway. I am only four weeks along at the most," Zero informed his friend. Aidou shook his head and turned on the machine.

"Zero, for one vampire pregnancies are not like human pregnancies and two, male pregnancies develop even faster as you know with Ayumu. Your four weeks is equivalent to a female human's six weeks and thus I should be able to pick up something," Aidou explained. Zero and Kaname remained quiet, letting the "if" settle upon them silently. Aidou reached over and pulled up Zero's shirt, apologizing as Zero flinched at the sudden movement.

Zero fought the urge to squeeze his eyes shut, fighting the childlike thought that if he couldn't see the bad, the bad wasn't real. He forced himself to relax as Kaname's fingers laced through his own. Aidou rubbed a thin layer of gel across Zero's abdomen and positioned the wand while he adjusted a knob on the machine. Although a male vampire's baby may develop quicker than a human's, it was still too early to see anything but he would be able to hear a present heartbeat.

The suspense had every stomach in the room clenched as the wand was finally positioned. Three pairs of ears strained to pick even the faintest of sounds. They heard the faint conversations of their friends outside, the soft hum of the utilities in the house, and …..

"Kaname," Zero sobbed.

There was the faintest flutter of what sounded like butterfly wings, a heartbeat.

A wide grin broke out on Aidou's face as Kaname leaned over the back of the couch as kissed Zero senseless.

"It's alive, Kaname. Our baby is still here!" Zero exclaimed. Kaname nodded vigorously and kissed each of Zero's knuckles.

"Our baby is a fighter, Zero. Just like you, it's a survivor." Tears of joy and relief pooled in both of their eyes. Aidou moved to turn off the machine but Kaname stopped him. "Please, Aidou, let us hear our little warrior," Kaname requested. Aidou nodded and got up and headed to the door.

"We will have to monitor the child continuously, but for now, we are blessed that it survived. Let me know if you need anything." With that, Aidou stepped outside to let the couple bask in the proof of their child's existence. They would meet with Raven and Ayumu soon and they were thankful for the good news they would be able to tell Ayumu. It was truly a blessing.

They were going to be second time parents.

Author's note:

Howdy guys! I promise I am still alive and I am so sorry I haven't uploaded in so long. I recently started college and life has been hectic. I'm sorry this is not the best I have ever written but I hope will take off some of the edge! Please review and thank you so much for being loyal readers! Love SilverAngrywolf


	17. Reunion

"Thank you for driving, Aidou," Kaname said from the back seat of the car. He and Zero sat hand in hand, Zero's head resting on his shoulder. Cupping his chin, Kaname lifted Zero's head slightly so that he could kiss him gently on the lips. Zero smiled into the kiss and slowly moved to be closer to the pureblood. Despite the blood he drank and the sleep, Zero was still feeling the effects of the abuse as his body tried to work on protecting the life inside of him first. Aidou looked in the rearview mirror at the couple and rolled his eyes although a smile pulled at the corner of his lips.

"Yeah yeah, between all your sappiness and lack of concentration, I would be stupid to let one of you two drive. Besides, I have to check Raven and Ayumu over too. Can't trust you two to do it."

Zero and Kaname only smirked at Aidou's antics and shared another kiss. Aidou grumbled about sappy teenagers and his own self-control. Eventually, the car approached a wrought iron gate that pulsated with Zero and Kaname's energy, a warning to any who dared enter the property. Aidou leaned out the window and placed his palm on a covered scanner before pricking his finger and letting a bead of blood drop into a small well near the scanner. With a loud whirl, the gate opened and both Zero and Kaname sat up straighter as the faint pulse of their son hit their senses.

"Down you two, we will be there in a minute," Aidou chuckled. The car moved up a hill for several minutes before it finally stopped in front of a quaint cabin styled home whose door was flung open as a small blur ran into the open arms of the hunter. Usually the parents would scold their son for leaving the house without their permission but at the moment, they could care less.

"Mommy, you're here!" the boy cried out. Zero held the boy close, not caring about the dull ache, and fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. He was alive, his husband and son were alright, and they were going to have a new family member. Kaname stood beside them, one hand on the small of Zero's back while the other ruffled Ayumu's hair. The young hybrid squirmed in Zero's arms.

"Mom, I want to hug Daddy too!" Zero laughed and let Kaname take their son. Raven and Aidou watched the family from the porch before Aidou called out to them.

"Alright alright, Raven was kind enough to make tea so get inside…ow!" The blond rubbed his arm where the female hunter had punched him. "What was that for? That hurt!"

Raven gave him the look that only women could pull off. "That was a love tap you big baby. Don't pretend like you are not happy to see everyone alive and well," she scolded. Aidou turned to her and his features seemed to soften before he suddenly pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I am, especially a certain hunter," he said gently. Raven's cheeks turned deep rouge and she couldn't help but be pulled into the blonde's gaze. That was until the Pureblood and his family came up the porch steps. Raven broke their gaze and gave a nervous smile.

"Sensei and Kaname-sama, I'm so happy to see you alive and well. Please come in, I'll get tea!" the girl said a little too quickly but no one thought to comment. The group entered the home and took seats around the table in the sunroom. Ayumu sat on Kaname's knee, telling his parents about the blanket fort he and Raven built. Zero listened intently to his son but also watched Aidou across the table as Raven poured the tea. The lingering touch as Raven handed the noble his cup, the touch or rose that tinged his pupil's cheeks, and the hard swallow of Aidou as he stared intently at his tea; all did not go unnoticed by the ex-human.

"Aidou, do you mind coming with me? I need to check something," Zero said as he stood. Kaname's head jerked up at Zero's words, worry pulsating through their bond. He moved to get up but Zero stayed him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Zero, are you alright?" his husband asked. Zero cupped his cheek and nodded. "I just need something checked, Kaname." Giving the pureblood a reassuring smile, Zero walked to the door of the master bedroom. A curious Aidou followed after him. Ayumu began to chatter away again so Kaname and Raven turned their attention back to the boy.

Aidou stood in the middle of the room as Zero closed the door behind him and sat on the bed, patting the spot next to him. "Zero, are you sure you're alright? If this is a ploy to get me into bed with you, I don't know if Kaname would approve," he joked as he took a seat. Zero laughed and shook his head.

"No Aidou, I'm find and believe me, Kaname satisfies me plenty well in bed. I don't need your pratty self. I needed to ask you, do you know about their parents? My student's parents?" Aidou looked down at his hands and mumbled "not really".

Zero leaned back, bracing his weight on his forearms. "Their mother died giving birth to Raven. Although strong in mind and quick witted, their mother was always physically weak. Their father, a spineless bastard, blamed her and his hatred even extended to the twins. He was drunk most of the time and even though the boys tried to take most of it, Raven received the bunt of his drunken rages. This went on for years until Raven turned thirteen and the boys seventeen. At that age, the boys could claim their ancestry and seek council with the Hunter Association. They wished to find someone to train them and take all of them away from the abuse. They were seen but that didn't do them much good."

"They were turned away? What did their father do?" Aidou asked.

Zero shook his head. "No, the Association saw them but couldn't take them from their father. They wouldn't if they could. They would be no use. All three of them were untrained and Ari and Hayato were already of age. Their father was pissed and took it out on all of them." Zero unconsciously rubbed his flat stomach. Every time he thought of abuse the three had gone through, his blood boiled. Kaname and he of course disciplined Ayumu but they would never lay their hands on their child in anger. Taking a deep breath, he continued.

"The day after, I was at Headquarters when this thin, young girl came through the doors. She barely passed my waist and colorful bruises decorated her arms and cheek but when her eyes found me in the room and she made a beeline for me, I knew Raven was far from broken." A smile pulled at both the vampires' mouths, picturing the young determined girl. Aidou asked what happened.

"She stopped in front of me and threw a ring, her father's insignia ring, at my feet and claimed her and her siblings' ties to their father had been severed. Now they needed a teacher and she wanted me. The elders tried to take her out but I stopped them. I picked up her ring and asked her if she killed him. She said no but he wasn't going anywhere soon. I told her to take me to her home."

"Why did you accept?" Aidou asked. Zero shrugged.

"Ayumu was only a couple of months old and I wanted to train future hunters so that they would see my son as a friend and companion when he took his place as Prince. When we got back to her home, I hadn't even gotten her bike out of the car before her dad came out, screaming obscenities at her. He brothers came out too, rushing to protect her." Zero stopped and chuckled. "I still don't know what she did before meeting me but that swine had a broken nose, black eye, and broken hand. I stopped him before he could get to his kids and told him what was going to happen for the next couple of years.

We could not take the kids from him but I told him that if they ever showed up to a training hurt or with bruises that weren't from training, I would drain him. He believed me and he didn't touch them again."

Aidou glanced at his friend. "They are some of the best hunters out there. But why did you tell me this?"

Zero sat up straighter and clasped Aidou's shoulder. "Kaname and I basically adopted those three and Ayumu sees them as his older siblings. It took Raven awhile to learn to trust men and is always a little frightened they will hurt her. Aidou, I see her as one of my own and will not hesitate to kill anyone that does harm her."

Aidou swallowed as Zero's hand squeezed tighter. "Zero…"

"I know you, Aidou and I know you are a gentleman at heart. Don't prove me wrong." With that Zero got up and opened the door before Aidou's voice turned him back.

"So does this mean I have your permission?" Aidou asked tentatively. Zero flashed him a smile and nodded. "Don't mess it up," he said before walking back to his family. He chose to ignore the celebrating noble's "whoop" from the room behind him. Kaname looked up from the book he was reading, a sleeping Ayumu curled in his lap.

"Everything alright?" he asked, gladly accepting the quick kiss from his husband but noticing the bags that were still under the hunter's eyes. Zero nodded before leaning down and kissing Ayumu's forehead. "How about you hold him and I'll get our bags from the car. You look like you still need rest and I need to call Yuki," Kaname said, handing their sleeping son to the hunter. Zero did not hesitate to take the offer and curled up on the couch, his boy tucked against him.

"Nii-san! How are you guys doing? Kain said you were ok but I had to hear for myself! Is my nephew ok?"

"Hello to you too, Yuki," Kaname chuckled. "We are all doing alright. Zero is still very tired and sore but he is resting. Ayumu, despite his maturity, doesn't fully understand what happened. How are you though? Are you taking care of yourself and your child?" Kaname asked as he pulled out the bags from the car.

"Of course I am! Kain won't let me out of his sight though. I can't even go get ice cream! I keep telling him that is what the baby wants," Yuki rambled. By how much ice cream his petite sister was eating already, the Pureblood was surprised she wasn't twice as big.

"Kaname," Yuki's voice suddenly became serious. "Kain said that Zero was pregnant again. Did…did it survive?" she asked hesitantly. Kaname could already hear the tearful chose as she expected the worst.

"The baby survived, Yuki. It is definitely going to be a fighter," Kaname responded happily. It was at that moment that Kaname realized what going to happen in several months. "I'm going to be a father again," he laughed. Yuki's tinkling laugh carried across the line.

"You sure are. I'm so happy you guys are alright. I wish I could have been there. Those dumb hunters and vampires would cower under my hormonal wrath," Yuki stated valiantly. Kaname laughed and shook his head.

"I'm sure they would have my dear sister buy you just need to take care of that child. Well, I just wanted to call and check on you and let you know we made it. I'm going to go spend time with my family now. I love you."

"Love you too. Give my love to Zero and Ayumu. O and Raven for protecting Ayumu! And I guess Aidou too."

"Will do, good bye," he laughed as he ended the call. The pureblood carried the bags inside and found Zero and Ayumu still fast asleep on the couch. Aidou and Raven sat in the kitchen, chatting over tea. Their conversation faded as Kaname came in after dropping everything off in his and Zero's bedroom.

"Sorry to interrupt, I'll only be a moment. Raven, we are staying for a couple of days and you are free to join us. We brought a bag of clothes that your brothers gave us," Kaname said as he poured himself another cup of tea. He ignored the quick fleeting glance Aidou and the female hunter shared.

"I, um, I think I am going to stay here. You know, just in case you need my help," Raven answered. Kaname nodded and took a sip of the tea.

"Alright, your bag is in your guest room," Kaname said as he walked out. Gently lifting Ayumu into his arms, he caressed Zero's cheek with the back of his fingers. "Zero," he whispered. Zero opened his eyes slowly and peered up at Kaname questioningly. "Let's go to bed, Zero." Zero nodded and accepted Kaname's outstretched hand. Zero lay down on the bed and watched as Kaname pulled out a pair of pajamas for their son and dressed him. After he was done, he settled the boy between them as he climbed into bed himself, his eyes already closing as he settled.

"We should probably change too, Kaname," Zero replied sleepily. Kaname shook his head and reached across their son's body and Zero slid under his arm.

"We'll be ok, just sleep love." Zero smiled and kissed the top of Ayumu's head before drifting off himself.


	18. Results

Kaname's eyes opened suddenly, landing on a small figure next to his and Zero's bed. Careful not to wake the sleeping Zero in his arms, Kaname patted the space in front of the couple. Ayumu, clutching his stuffed bear, climbed onto the bed next to his parents. Kaname frowned at the tear streaks down his son's face.

"Ayumu, what's wrong?" Kaname asked. Ayumu sniffed and held his bear tighter as he watched Zero's sleeping face.

"They were hurting mommy and the baby," the boy whispered. Kaname's eyes softened in understanding. Zero and Kaname had hoped that their young son had missed the intensity of the situation but they should have known that the boy was too smart for that. Even two months after the incident, the boy was still having nightmares. Kaname moved the hand that had been resting on Zero stomach and moved the hunter's night shirt up slightly, showing the small baby bump there. Zero sighed in his sleep but did not wake.

"Place your hand here, Ayumu." The boy did as he was told and looked to his father for explanation before his eyes suddenly widened when he felt a slight pressure against his small palm. "Did you feel that?" Kaname asked. Ayumu nodded vigorously. "See, the baby is fine, Mommy is fine, we are all fine. I promise," Kaname whispered as he pushed strands of silver hair out of Zero's eyes. Ayumu nodded and kissed the small bump; much like Kaname did, and began to tell his sibling about all the things he would teach them.

Kaname's eyes turned to meet his mate's when he heard a soft laugh. Zero smiled down at their son as Kaname pressed a kiss to his temple. "I think he is excited," the Pureblood laughed. Zero nodded and pressed closer to Kaname. They were all excited.

Kaname would never admit it but he knew exactly what gender he wanted his next child to be. He could already see the features he wanted the child to have and what kind of personality his child would have. He imagined how he and Ayumu would care for the youngest Kuran. These thoughts ran through his head as Aidou set up the ultrasound machine in their living room, showing Ayumu what all the little knobs and such were for. Zero lay on the couch, smiling as he watched the two.

"Alright, now you have to squirt the gel on Zero's stomach," Aidou informed the boy as he squirted a generous amount onto the hunter's stomach. "Now, we use this wand here to look at the baby and hopefully see if you are going to have a sister or a brother." Ayumu nodded again and with a look of concentration, pressed the wand against his parent's round belly. Aidou guided his hand until he stopped at a certain point. "Ah ha, here we go. Ayumu, can you see what it is?"

Ayumu nearly pressed his nose to the screen, trying to identify the gender of his sibling but shook his head sadly. "It's alright, kid it takes practice. Do you want to know what it is?" Aidou asked. Ayumu looked at his parents who were trying to contain their own excitement and nodded. Ayumu shook his head yes. Well Kuran family, you are going to have a little estrogen in your household, you're having a girl."

Kaname's heart leapt and he felt like jumping with excitement. Kaname knew what he wanted the gender of his next child to be, he knew he wanted his little Kuran princess.


	19. Preparation

**I'm so sorry guys! I was uploading to another story and uploaded the wrong document. This is the new chapter for this story! I hope you enjoy it.**

**-SilverAngrywolf-**

* * *

"Ayumu, are you sure you have everything?" Kaname asked as he sat his son's school bag on his bed, checking to ensure Ayumu's homework and books were all there. The small boy placed one more pair of socks in his duffle bag before zipping the top closed.

"Yes, sir. Can I say goodbye to Mommy?", the young hybrid asked as he handed his father his bag. The Pureblood nodded and threw the bags over his shoulder and followed his son out of the room. Instead of following the small brunette into the master bedroom, Kaname walked down the stairs and into the living room where Aidou and Raven sat together on the couch looking at a few photo albums.

"This was you? And the girls just loved you, huh?" Raven laughed as she pointed at a picture of the Night Class in their final year at Cross Academy. Aidou scowled and turned a bright shade of red.

"I'll have you know, I was very idolized by vampires and humans alike," the blonde huffed. Raven just laughed and pecked the vampire on the cheek, which made the blonde turn an even darker shade of red when he saw the Pureblood watching from the bottom of the stairs. The Pureblood only chuckled and handed his son's bags to the hunter.

"As hard as it is to fathom, Raven, Aidou was indeed admired by quite a few young ladies in school. Maybe you'll make a humble and honest man out of him now," Kaname said with a smirk. It was Raven's turn to blush now as she coughed awkwardly and took Ayumu's school bag from the Ayumu. "Now, again thank you for watching over Ayumu for us, Raven. Aidou will give you a call tomorrow when the procedure is over and you and Ayumu can come see our baby girl," Kaname said with a smile.

"It is no problem at all, sir. My prayers are with all of you and I cannot wait to see the new princess," Raven offered her own smile. All turned to the stairs as Ayumu bounded down, coming to stand beside his father. Kaname kneeled to give his son a hug.

"Be on your best behavior for Miss Raven, Ayumu and we will see you after school tomorrow. I love you, Ayumu." Ayumu nodded and gave his father a quick hug before taking one of his bags from the female hunter.

"I love you too, daddy. Uncle Aidou, take care of Mommy," Ayumu told his blonde godfather as Raven led him out of the door. The two vampires watched them go before Kaname turned back to his friend.

"Aidou, is there anything you need for tomorrow? We have one of the guest rooms set up for the procedure and your guest room should have everything you need for tonight. I wasn't sure.."

"Kaname, Kaname breathe. I have all of this under control," Aidou reassured. The noble knew very well that the Pureblood was nervous considering the last time the Kuran-Kiryu family welcomed a new child. Instead of risking Zero's life again at a hospital, the couple had decided to let Aidou perform the cesarean himself at their home. Kaien and Yagari were expected to come as well, Kaien acting as midwife and Yagari to protect the home while everyone was busy with his pupil.

Kaname sighed and gave his friend a tired smile, the stress was taking its toll on the Pureblood but underneath the weariness nobody can mistake the excitement that caused the vampire's eyes to shine. "You're right, thank you again Aidou. Have a good night and we will see you in the morning." The blonde nodded bid his friend goodnight as well.

Kaname closed the door to their bedroom behind him before making his way into the bathroom. The Pureblood couldn't help but sigh and lean against the door frame as he laid his eyes on his mate. The silverette's head rested over the edge of the tub and a hand slowly ran over the round stomach protruding from the water. Although Zero's eyes remained closed, his quite humming stopped as he felt and heard his husband enter the bathroom.

"We don't have a name again."

Kaname smiled and went to sit beside the tub, his fingers automatically moving to run through the hunter's silver strands. His free hand found one of Zero's and pulled it to his lips.

"We'll think of one when she arrives, we did last time."

"No, you thought of one and didn't tell me until I was…out of commission."

"Well, this time we will think of one when she gets here then," Kaname said, his tone almost solemn as he recalled the few minutes his love's heart had stopped and he was left alone. He did not know if his own heart could take that kind of scare again. "Zero, you know how much I love you, right?"

Zero opened his eyes and turned his head to look at his husband, gently pulling his hand out of Kaname's to instead cup the brunette's cheek. "I know, and I love you too. It's going to be alright, Kaname. We are little more prepared and with someone we trust. Just like last time, you will be holding both me and our new baby at the end of the day." The vampire laughed and leaned up to place a kiss on the younger vampire's forehead.

"You're right, I can't wait to meet our little girl. Yuki is already making play dates for Etsuko and our princess. I have a feeling that these little cousins will be the heartbreakers of the century." Zero laughed out loud and began tracing circles over his swollen belly.

"Well, you mean you and Kain will be the heartbreakers. I have a feeling you two will not be allowing many suitors near the girls."

"Well…yeah, you're right"


End file.
